Sakura's Mission Gone Wrong
by TheExplosiveBird
Summary: Sakura gets an important mission from the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. It starts out normally but then everything takes an unexpected turn. Is it for the best? Keep in mind this was written before who Tobi officially was. Sequel soon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-edit of the first chapter. The first few chapters were annoying me in how they were written and the mistakes. After they are edited I will post chapter 17 up. Here's chapter 1:Re-edit**

**Quote: Believe it! -Naruto (obviously)**

**Disclaimer:Me no own:(**

A girl with pastel pink hair was walking through the village of Konohagakure. She was just wandering around, no purpose necessary. She hadn't any missions lately but dare not question her Hokage about it. This girls name? It is Sakura Haruno.

_'I wonder why Shisou hasn't given me any missions lately. She knows I'm capable. Maybe, she has one very important that requires her to think it over...'_ Sakura thought, she never knew with what her teacher would do. The only thing she could think about was if Tsunade was too drunk to make up her mind or is actually experiencing inner turmoil over a decision.

Maybe 15 minutes after thinking about that Sakura saw Naruto running towards her. How she loved her best friend. If she didn't have Naruto the pinkette wouldn't know what she would do.

Naruto, running up to Sakura began yelling, "Sakura-chan! Tsunade-baa sent me here to get you! She said it was super important. Want me to walk with you there Sakura-chan?"

"Sure, if you want," Spoke Sakura, it didn't matter anyway, though the company would be nice. The hunt for Sasuke stopped about a month back. It was useless, if he wanted to come back he would. Naruto wasn't the happiest about this but it made sense.

"What are you waiting for? Lets go!" Yelled an already 50 feet ahead Naruto. Patience be damned with him.

_'I swear he has unlimited energy, and not just from Kurama**(Kyuubi)**'_"Comming! Wait up!" Sakura yelled and thought. _'There goes walking with him, it's more or less sprint to catch up to him.'_

By the time she caught up with him, Naruto was already at the front of the Hokage Tower. "What took ya so long Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with his normal large smile.

"You ran way ahead without letting me know at all first! That's why!" Spoke Sakura hitting over the head, but not enough to knock him into the ground or anything.

"Oww, you really need to stop hitting me Sakura-chan, it hurts!" Complained Naruto. Sakura's punches could really hurt if she tried. If he were anyone else that would have gotten them pounded to the ground. "Well, anyway, your here so you should be good. You better tell me what happens in there! Ja!"

"Thanks Naruto-kun, I will!" waving goodbye while walking into the largest building in Konoha.

Climbing the many stairs Sakura finally made her way up to her Shisou's room. Walking out was another medical ninja by the name of Shizune, and she was carrying her pink pig with her.

"Hi Sakura-chan! Tsunade-sama is expecting you now. It's nice to see you, since you haven't been doing as many rounds in the hospital. I'd suggest I let you go in now, don't want Tsunade-sama getting impatient in there. Good Luck!" Shizune said, allowing Sakura to pass.

_'Here we go...' _thought Sakura. She had absolutely no clue as what to expect.

"You're here Sakura, take a seat. I doubt you'll want to stand for this." Solemnly spoke the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. She normally was upbeat and bubbly so Sakura knew something was up.

"Why so serious? Your never like this Shisou. Is something up?" Sakura sincerely questioned. She was worried that maybe something serious happened. But why would she tell her?

Sighing Tsunade began to speak once more, "I've been contemplating who to give this mission to and sadly, came to you as the best choice. I didn't want to send you on the mission but no one else can compare to you in ability to complete it."

"Your beating around the bush. What is it that the decision was so hard to make?" Worried Sakura asked. _'I'm going to steel my nerves and say yes no matter what. Tsunade-shisou knows best.'_

Staring directly into the pink haired kunoichi's eyes Tsunade said, "Your mission, should you choose to accept, is that your would infiltrate the Akatsuki and filter the information you gather to me. Saying yes would mean that you would have to cut your ties to this village for the length of this mission and be considered a traitor. Joining the Akatsuki as an official member is also a part of this. I hate that I have to ask you this but, do you, Sakura Haruno, accept this mission? You can deny and I could find someone else if you want..."

"No, no, I'll... take this mission on. I wouldn't want to put someone else in danger due to me being selfish. When do I leave?" Though wary of her decision she refused to say no.

Tears brimming in Tsunade's eyes, "You would have to leave tonight and tell no one. Leave these gates by midnight or I will send ANBU after you. Good luck, and don't get yourself killed!"

Nodding her head at her teacher she left the office. Sakura walked down the stairs and once outside jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she got to her apartment. Once there she packed up her belongings early.

The kunoichi took one last look around the village with the sun setting in the backdrop. Luckily she ran into no one on her last look. Back at her apartment after trying to take in everything she threw on a solid black cloak and took a kunai out of her back.

_'I really wish I didn't have to do this, but in the end it could lead to saving Naruto's life. I'm so sorry I have to leave you Naruto, I wouldn't have ever dreamed it,'_ Sakura thought, a tear slipping down her face. Jumping out of her window she headed for the gates.

Arriving at her destination Sakura mumbled a faint "Goodbye everyone," as she walked past the gates for the last time in who knows how long. _'Now where to find some of the Akatsuki. It's rumored their base is in Amegakure. Let's start there,' _Thus began the mission of a lifetime.

**Re-editing isn't easy! I hope you like this better than the original. I'm working on chapter 2 as soon as this is up. Check back in a day for the re-edit of chapter 2 (Help me, this is going to kill me...) Until then, Good day to you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-edit! I hope you like this better than the original!**

**Quote:I wanna braid Deidara-senpai's haaair!-Tobi**

**Disclaimer:Hahaa, do you honestly think I own Naruto? You make me laugh.**

Sakura was sitting at a bar in a small village in Ame. It took her about three quarters of a day to reach where she was but it was worth it. This area here was her best chance. _'I wonder if I'll run into any of them here. I doubt it though, this is pretty far outcasted from center city.' _

Looking toward the door at the rain coming down outside she was really surprised to see the black cloaks and red clouds of the Akatsuki here. _'Well, looks as if I spoke to soon. I can't just walk up to them and say, "Take me to your leader, I want to join your organization" now can I? Or maybe... I remember the one! The one who took Gaara, Deidara! He should recognize me. That's what I'll do. Wait for him to spot me. Hmm, I wonder who his new partner is. He seems to be annoying the hell out of Deidara...' _

"Deidara-senpai, why did we have to stop here? There's nothing here worth seeing Tobi thinks! Tobi says we should have went right back to base!" Spoke a man with an orange swirled mask. It was odd, he spoke in third person.

"Tobi, can you please just, SHUT THE HELL UP, for 10 minutes? Dear God, Sasori was more tolerable than you!" Screamed Deidara, the pyrotechnist, at the masked man now known as Tobi.

"Ooh! Wait Deidara-senpai! Look over there! There's a pretty lady with pink hair!" Exclaimed Tobi, pointing directly at Sakura.

_'This is my chance, act natural like you don't hear them...' _Calmly though the kunoichi. Once Deidara caught a look at her she was sure he was going to (Insert bad pun here) explode.

"Lady, with pink hair. No, you must be seeing things you idiot. There's only one person I know with pink hair and she was a loyal leaf nin- Damn... It is her..." Sputtered Deidara, noticing that it was indeed the one who killed his more tolerable partner and left him with this moron.

"Hey! You! Get over here!" Called the pyro, at Sakura. Watching her walk over he noticed two things, she was not approaching with any malicious intent and that her headband that showed loyalty, had a clearly made scratch through the middle.

Taking her sweet time getting over there, Deidara was getting impatient, dare he say anything. Tobi was being oddly silent.

"Look the pretty lady is walking towards us! Tobi thinks she's really prettyyy!" Well, Deidara spoke to soon about Tobi being silent.

Finally standing in front of the pair Sakura decided to speak, "You wanted me?" She said with a smirk knowing something will come out of the explosist about his old partner.

"You. Your the one that killed my man Sasori!" Deidara yelled, not caring what the others in the bar thought. He could easily take them down with one of his bombs.

"What gave it away? The pink hair or the bright greens eyes?" Sakura smirked, purposely trying to rile Deidara up.

"Why you little..."

"Deidara-sempai, look! Her headband is scratched out! Tobi thought you said she was one of the leaf's loyal dogs?" Tobi asked, noticing the same thing Deidara did before.

"Why is that? I thought you were right under your Hokage's thumb." Deidara asked, for once actually curious as to why something was as it was.

_'Think! Make up a good lie... I got it! I'm sorry Shisou, I don't mean any of this,' _"I left the village. I was tired of being treat like a weakling. I passed the Hokage herself in all aspects;ninjutsu, medicinal ways, chakra control, and overall strength. It was quite pathetic really. Being the highest of the high and treated no better than dirt. That is why. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sit down." Making the best lie she could Sakura began to turn around.

"If pretty lady is that strong she could become the Medical Ninja of our organization!" Shouted the masked man, actually coming up with a good idea.

Deidara grabbed Sakura's shoulder and turned her around. "Tobi, for once, actually came up with a good idea. If you were to be me in a fight, would you be willing to become a medic for the Akatsuki, even though I pretty much hate you for killing Sasori?"

_'This is my chance. Don't ruin it!' _"I'll have to take you up on that offer. Where else do I have to go? When shall we fight?" Pulling off the act well, Sakura asked him, this time completely sincere. This was a large portion of her mission. Joining would be the hardest part and she's almost there.

"Outside this bar in an hour. Be ready to battle for your life." Spoken in all truth Deidara began to turn around.

For some reason Sakura felt the need to tell the masked man Tobi her name. "Hey! Man with the mask! My name's Sakura, not pretty lady!"

"Okay than Sakura! Tobi will call you that! Ja!" Turning around with Deidara he left. Just as the pair had come in, bickering.

_'How could a man like that have gotten into the Akatsuki? He must be hiding something, and I will find out,' _Mind determined to figure that out. _'Might as well go outside and meditate for an hour. What better do I have to do since I can't drink?'_

**Re-edited chapter 2. DOWN! To me, these are so much better than the originals I had posted. If you liked this drop a review! Thanks! Halfway there with the re-edits. I think...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-edit! I'm only editing the first 6 chapters because those are the ones when I haven't yet developed a steady writing style. Better chapter 3, here we go!**

**Quote:Who wants to enter a swimming contest with Kisame?NO ONE.**

**Disclaimer:Heh heh, if I owned Naruto the Akatsuki would rule the world and none would have died.**

An hour goes by fast once your in deep meditation. Sakura wouldn't have been able to make the fight if she weren't sitting in front of a tree right next to the bar. After the hour Deidara and Tobi saw Sakura sitting by a tree.

"Tobi, you wake her up!" Deidara was using Tobi as a human shield from a woman's wrath basically. One day he tried to wake up Konan. Yeah, never again will that happen. If she were leader the Akatsuki would be ruled with an even more iron fist than their current leader.

Walking towards the pinkette, not trying to be anything like a ninja, Tobi shook her shoulder and yelled, "Pretty lady! Time to fight!"

"I'm up, I was just meditating, Tobi, was it?" Sakura asked, just wanting to verify that his name really was Tobi.

"Tobi's name is Tobi, silly! But now it's time for you and Deidara-sempai to fight! Lets go!" Running on ahead while Deidara was shaking his head, "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

_'So it is Tobi. He's so childish. It must be fake. There's no way he could have gotten in like that. It's impossible. Right?'_

"Let's go. My moron is probably already at the field." _'I bet if I were to wake her up she would have went psycho on me like Konan.' _Deidara innerly fummed. Why did the world hate him so?

It turns out the field was only five minutes away and didn't seem as if anyone were there for quite some time. Sakura wondered why. It was such a beautiful place. "I wish we didn't have to ruin this place but the fight must go on." Sakura sighed, the two Akatsuki hearing her but not giving a reply that wasn't necessary.

Looking at the area she would be in there were trees all around. She could use these to help in battle. While formulating her plan she almost missed a very important advantage in the form of one sentence.

"I cannot fly beyond your reach and you can not paralyze me permanently. These are the only rules, everything else is fair game. Tobi will call the beginning of the match and it will end when one of us surrenders or is unconscious," Stating the rules it was about to begin. Probably her first and only chance to get into the Akatsuki. Messing this up would definitely fail the mission.

Getting into positions the two stared each other down. "Match, BEGIN!" with that Tobi jumped back a far enough distance that he wouldn't be in the fray.

Deidara quickly took the first attack, sticking his hands into the clay pouches at his side to made some bombs. They were the simple little flies that could easily knock you down and leave you open.

Sakura waited until Deidara sent them flying, almost reaching her, but before that she punched the ground, sending rocks up to detonate the clay before reaching her. Changing the field area gave Sakura an advantage. She could use the cracks in the ground as a place to hide. Deciding to use that tactic later it was Sakura's turn on the offense.

The kunoichi made a clone of herself while Deidara's attention was diverted during the explosion of rock to block his bombs. She his her real self in a crack and lured him over to where she was with her clone. Bounding his way over he began to attack the clone though it was always a split second ahead of him.

_'Now!' _He was about to jump over the one crack that Sakura's real self was hiding under but he never made it across. After canceling out her clone she cut him off mid-way and hit him directly in the back with one of her chakra laced punches. This sent him flying forward, face hitting the dirt with a great force.

Not giving Deidara anytime to get up, Sakura was already on him, giving a barrage of kicks and punches. Standing up Deidara created one of his birds he used for flying. Watching him fly up into the air, Sakura had been thinking of a plan while meditating what to do if this happened.

Using the altered field, she grabbed one of the larger rocks and hurtled it at Deidara's bird. This was completely unexpected by the pyrotechnist. He never expected her to be this strong. No one has ever gotten him off of his bird . When the rock made contact with bird it exploded of course.

"Shit! I needa plan, and I needa plan fast." Deidara said, at this point most of his attacks were through. He only had his body of a bomb and the one he used on the sand. He didn't have enough clay for that and sure wasn't going to kill himself on this girl. _'If she gets another combo I'll surrender. I really don't feel like getting myself killed today.' _

Falling to the ground he landed on one of the tree tops. Once back into the middle of the destroyed field Sakura was no where to be found. "Were you looking for me? I'm right here!" Pressing both a power and chakra point on his neck the battle was over and Deidara was unconscious at her feet.

"That went by a lot faster than I expected... I am running a bit low on chakra though," Sakura spoke, looking up towards the sky.

"Sakura won! The Akatsuki has a Medical Ninja! Well, that is if leader-sama agrees. He will, Tobi's sure of it!" enthusiastically said Tobi. "Do you maybe want to get Deidara-sempai up so we all can get back to the hideout?"

"That I will do Tobi-san. Give me a second," Looking down at her feet Sakura began to heal Deidara's wounds. They were nothing to serious, just two broken ribs and minor cuts and bruises that could heal on their own.

After healing herself the three got onto one of Deidara's birds that used the rest of his clay up. Deidara was refusing to speak, possibly because he was beaten by a girl.

_'Man pride. You can't live with it or without it.' _thought Sakura. She's had her fair share of male opponents that were like that after losing to a girl. All of a sudden she saw a bandana being placed in front of her eyes.

"Sorry, Tobi needs to put this on because your not a member yet. You can't see where the hideout is until you get your ring and cloak." Said a voice that sounded as if it belonged to a child.

Arriving some time later with barely any conversation the blindfold was taken of. Sakura was the first to jump off the bird, then Tobi, and finally Deidara. Instead of using a large explosion Deidara just blew it up into fireworks.

"Deidara-sempai you can go mope about your loss! Tobi will show Sakura where to go!"

"Humph, fine, I'll leave you to it," sadly wallowed Deidara, walking off to the direction that was presumably his room.

"This way Sakura!" happily announced Tobi as he started walking forward down the largest hallway. Sakura had no clue where anything was so she just looked around, finding things to use to remember where she was.

The leader's room was directly down the hallway at the far end. Luckly the two encountered no one whilst walking the hallway.

"This is Leader-sama's room. Tobi wishes you luck Sakura-chan!" Encouraged Tobi, except he had the honorific -chan at the end.

_'Well he seems very comfortable around me. I wonder who the leader of the Akatsuki could be... I'll find out soon enough...' _Sakura mused. It was definitely something that would shock her to the very core.

**Chapter 3 edit done! I decided to add the fight scene into this. It was my first ever so go easy on me. I'm only a beginner fighting scene writer! I'll post the re-edits of 4,5, and 6 tomorrow. My brain is ready to overload from this. I think I'll go to sleep for a year now... Drop a review! Until I'm alive tomorrow Ja!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Re-edit! I'm going to finish two of these today hopefully! I was so different a year ago... Anyway, here's new chapter 4!**

**Quote: Don't steal Itachi's dango...**

**Disclaimer: My ideas;mine Naruto;Masashi Kishimoto**

Opening the extravagant door, Sakura never expected to see one of her relatives, a long lost one at that. It looked like one of his old friends Yahiko that died. She knew that her brother had kept his body, but never to this extent.

"Na-Nagato-nii? Could that be you controlling Yahiko's body?" Shook Sakura, her older brother, the leader behind the Akatsuki?

Through Yahiko's body Nagato could barely believe his eyes. When Tobi sent a message back that they would be retreating back a very powerful med-nin he never thought it could be the one he left behind so many years ago. "Yes, I am Nagato, but no one here calls me that. Mosts members actually have no clue of my real identity besides two."

Not having the ability Sakura just stood there, mouth agape. After all those years, he's been here all along? It was a bit hard for Sakura to digest the information.

"I'll have Konan show you to your room. You came at a good time, all of our members are here in person. In your room you will find a cloak in your closet. I'll hand deliver your ring once all is settled. Oh, and so you know, everyone around here calls me Pein," Newly dubbed Pein declared. Calling for Konan, one of his childhood friends whom Sakura vaguely remembered

Walking in was a woman with blue hair, a bun placed uniquely on her head, and a paper flower in her hair. "This is our new medic? She looks familiar. Anyway, I'm Konan, you?" Questioned Konan.

"I am Sakura Haruno, and yes, the one who killed your member Sasori. Also sibling to your leader Pein here," cleared stated Sakura, even though she was a people person she hated being asked a lot of questions. "Aa, good. So you also know Nagato. That's why your familiar, let's set off to your room, I have a feeling we might get along well."

Sakura's room was down a hallway to the left of Pein's office. It was a bland room but that was fine. Her apartment was bland so this was not much difference. She looked over and Konan began speaking, "My room is right next to yours on the right. Come over if you need anything or have a question."

"I certainly will, Konan-chan. Before you leave, how do you deal with being in a place with all males? Doesn't the testosterone run high?" Asked Sakura, knowing her she would end up hitting someone into a wall if hit on.

Sighing the origami specialist answered, "Pein will probably kill me for saying this but your best bet would be to get a boyfriend. You tell your brother this, I'll never hear the end of it. I think you won't.'

Thankful for the answer Sakura nodded her head and smiled in thanks, "I'll keep that in mind, see ya later Konan!"

"Anytime! Ja!" turning and walking out Konan closed the door behind her. Sakura began to really think. Did she want to rat out her last remaining family and get killed for it? Or help the village?

Lying face-down on her bed that was qutie soft Sakura thought, and thought some more. _'If I were to betray this organization I surely would be killed without mercy. If I actually do join and not as a spy I could convince Nagato into an alliance with the Leaf...' _"Why must this be so difficult?" Sakura asked herself out loud. Sitting for an hour and not figuring anything out wasn't easy.

_'I'll send the letter to Tsunade-shisou now. Why must this be so hard?' _Walking over to her desk the pink haired kunoichi found a sheet of paper and an paintbrush with ink. While writing her letter tears fell and stained the paper, making them quite visible. Tsunade would definitely see them.

Taking this letter to her brother to send out Sakura put on her cloak. She decided to bring Konan along for some support. Stopping at her door she knocked, "It's Sakura! Would you mind coming to Pein-sama's office with me?"

"One second, I'll be there," Was the given reply. Konan put down one of her finished paper cranes and saw Sakura at her door, "We can go now."

The pair walking off into the main hall again took the left to the leader's office. _'No regrets, this is my choice and I'll stick by it no matter what comes.'_

The booming voice told whoever it was to come in. Pein certainly didn't expect to see Sakura here as soon as she was. She also brought Konan along. _'Hmm, I wonder what this could be about?' _

Walking up to the large desk Sakura began to speak, voice a bit shaking but still confident, "I had a decision to make Pein. It was hard and I wanted you two to know," Began Sakura, looking towards the blue and orange haired ninja. "I was sent to become one of you as a spy. I was to gather intel and send it back to my Hokage, Tsunade. I sat in my room trying to make a decision. Here, read this. That there is my answer,"Handing the letter over to the leader.

Pein read it aloud;

"Tsunade-shisou,

I hate to inform you of this. You probably think this is going to be some information, correct? I'm sorry, it is not. This here is my resignation of being a shinobi of the village of Konohagakure. I am deciding to remain here in Akatsuki, as an official member. I'm going to miss all of you but I found my remaining family. Thank you for everything, there are no words. I will try to come back one day, but not as an enemy.

Love, Your former student, Sakura Haruno"

"Well, that certainly was interesting. I'm glad you told me this, I will send it and give you your ring right now. You can go back to your room now." Pein announced, not yet looking from the piece of parchment.

Leaving, Konan began conversing with Sakura, "You made the right choice. If you were to be a spy we would have found and you would have been killed. Glad to have you here. At least your an honest soul.'

"Uh, thanks? Anyway, I'll be heading back to my room. See you tomorrow Konan-chan! " Yelled Sakura already beginning to shut her door. "Wait! Remember that your going to meet all of the members tomorrow, Pein will be getting you up at seven!" Konan called out, hoping Sakura heard her. If not she would be in for a rude awakening tomorrow.

_'This has been an interesting day, who knows what will happen tomorrow when I meet all of the members? I already know four, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, and Kisame though I'm sure the others are very unique. Lets try and get a good nights sleep,' _Were the last things Sakura thought of before drifting of into the sweet nothingness of sleep.

Pein made one thing sure before sending out Sakura's letter. He had added a small bit to the bottom.

"Tsunade,

Your student has told me the details of the mission and has decided to stay. She has been added to our ranks and a traitor to your village. This will not be the last letter you'll be getting from me. Be prepared.

Leader of Akatsuki."

After that there was an official stamping of the Akatsuki added onto the end of his portion of letter. The stamping was a black circle and red cloud.

Calling the messenger falcon of the Akatuski, Kiaza, he attacked the scroll and sent the bird where it needed to go. After all of this he was ready to retire for the night. It was a lot for one day. Even for him. Never did Nagato expect to see his younger sister as a spy come into his organization and fess up to it. Tomorrow would be equally adventurous with Sakura meeting all of his members.

**Why did this take me the whole day to do? I mean, I already wrote it once. Anyway, hopefully I can get another chapter done. If I work through the night, which will probably happen since I can never fall asleep. Stay tuned to see how Sakura reacts to the Akatsuki members next time! 'Till then, I bid you adieu! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm fixing some mistakes in all the chapters but only these few are re-written. Enjoy chapter 6, in a much more refined way!**

**Quote:What would happen if Sasuke had not been emo in his genin days? The world would have exploded in sheer terror of a happy Sasuke prancing around town.**

**Disclaimer: Can someone teleport me to Kishimoto's world of Naruto? Please?**

Waking up at his usual 5:30, Pein got himself out of bed and began prepping for the day. Changing out of his stripped pajama pant and black tee-shirt he through on the regular ninja attire beneath his cloak.

Walking towards the kitchen for morning coffee, which some of his members called motor oil due to its thickness, Pein made himself a cup. No one else could drink it for it was too strong. Taking a bagel, Pein went to the very large refrigerator and grabbed some butter. Spreading it on the bagel Pein had his breakfast.

By the time all this was done it was close to 6:30. All of the other members would be getting themselves ready currently. Walking off in the direction of Sakura's room he ran into Zetsu. "Zetsu, I know I told you to go and do some recon this morning but refrain. I need you here to meet our new member."

"Fine Pein-sama, **We will leave directly after the meeting. **Yes, as Zet said," Answered the double personalistic Zetsu. The darker half was referred to as Zet, while the white half went by Su. Reason being that the lighter half did not sound as raspy and masculine as the darker.

"That is all well by me. The meeting will be in the living area if you wouldn't mind telling some of the members. Thanks," Pein replied, more or less ordering Zetsu to tell the others members where to gather. After the short encounter Pein arrived at Sakura's door. He came at the exact time he wanted to, quarter to 7 (7:15).

Knocking then entering after hearing no objection, opened the door with the skeleton key he had. The auburn woke Sakura up by roughly shaking her. "Wake up! Time to meet your new comrades."

"Nngh, I'm up, give me a second," Rubbing her eye, Sakura sat up. Looking at the clock it was around the time Konan said Nagato would arrive. "I'll be out in 15 minutes. Wear my ring right Pein-nii?" Inquired Sakura. Her ring had the kanji for peace on it engraved in silver with a deep navy background. She was definitely going to pull 'the leader's sister' at the meeting.

"Yes, on your right pinkie. I'll be outside waiting for you," Turning Pein left the way he entered, silently. Waiting for her to come out Pein thought of how she would react to some of the members. There were a couple odd balls in there, but that was what made the Akatsuki unique.

A minute early Sakura came walking out, looking as if she has been here since the creation of this group of criminals. "Lead the way Nii-san!"

Without saying a word Pein lead the way to the living area. Everyone else was already there.

"Sakura-chan is here!" exclaimed Tobi, poking a quickly irritated Deidara who was about to hit him, hard.

Pein entered and everyone looked up at him. Gaining all attention he began to speak, "This here is our newest member. She will be the last new member until one of you kicks the bucket. Her name is Sakura Haruno and is my sister. Try something and you'll go through living hell. She is a medical ninja but also has strength. Now introduce yourselves and we can get on with the day!"

Starting off to the farthest left was a man with slicked back silver hair and chest exposed,"Before anything, how the fuck are you Pein's sister? Other than that, here's my greeting. Hey little bitch! The name's Hidan."

"Well, Hidan, I am not a little bitch and can easily pummle you into that wall over there so I suggest you shut the hell up," Sakura declared, not being put down by some person she barely knew.

"Sorry about him, he has a profanity problem, he's like that with everyone, I'm Kakuzu and the two of us are immortals," spoke a man who had very tanned skin and eyes where the white was green and the iris red.

"Thank you Kakuzu-san, your more pleasant than your counterpart over there," Sakura nicely told Kakuzu, He seemed pretty average, once you got passed the stitches and eyes.

Next down the line was a man who was half black and half white. He had a plant that looked like a venus fly trap over around him. "Our name is Zetsu. I am Su while my other half is Zet. **Damn straight it is, Su. **He is a bit harsher than I."

"Nice to know Zetsu-san, that should come in handy some day," Politely added Sakura. It was quite strange but she would become used to it eventually. Hopefully.

After Zetsu was Tobi, "You already know Tobi!" Having no better answer Sakura spoke, "Yes, yes I do Tobi-san."

Deidara grumbled his name, still bummed about his loss, but that wasn't a problem for Sakura. She could really care less.

The final two were left. First up was Kisame Hoshigaki whom she remembered when he tried to take Naruto. "Kisame was it? I remember you. You tried to take Naruto, didn't you?"

"Why yes I am. Someone actually recognizes me. Hahaa, what gave it away Pinkie?" Kisame asked, chuckling all the while.

"Kisame, I hate to tell you that you just made a horrible choice. There's one thing Sakura truly despises and that is being called Pinkie. I'd back away." Pein said, giving Kisame a fair warning.

Now full out laughing Kisame managed to get out, "What is she going to do? Hit me through a wall? Hahahahaa!" Too bad his eyes were closed. He didn't see the fist flying directly at his gut.

Flying through two walls he finally skidded to a stop. "Woah, kitty's got some claws..." Head spinning a bit from the impact he decided to sit there for a while.

"I'm not paying for that Kisame! You pay yourself!" Yelled Kakuzu, whom apparently was the accountant of the Akatsuki, a cheap one at that.

"Urgh, fine. Jeez, no need to be such a cheapskate!" Kisame yelled back. He wasn't getting up just yet.

The last man just stood there like nothing happened. Itachi himself couldn't care less if he was introduced or not. Sakura already knew who he was from a child.

"Aa, I remember you Itachi-san. Your all Sasuke talked about back when we were gennin," Sakura plainly declared. It was new to her how Uchiha's could be emotionless pricks.

Looking at her he spoke, "I don't know if I should feel honored or not. The fool had it coming for him one way or another."

_'Such an insensitive being. I'm sure he has feelings somewhere down inside of him.' _ No one could be that insensitive thought Sakura. It was impossible, it had to be.

"All of you can go back to your duties! This meeting is over. Kisame, clean up your mess!" Leaving with his final order, Pein went back to his most dreaded paper work.

Wasting the rest of her day doing nothing but chatting with a few members Sakura retired back to her room. She debated on whether or not to take a shower. Upon smelling herself it was necessary that she take a shower.

Taking an hour long shower relaxed Sakura greatly. Enough to make her fall asleep in her bathrobe. For her first day it was interesting, not bad, but interesting. She could hardly wait to see what tomorrow would be like.

**Finally finished at what? 12:31 A.M? Why not? Might as well finish this now since I already went ahead and corrected the stuff from chapter 8-16. If you like remember to favorite, follow, review, or even all three! Chapter 17 is almost here guys, get ready! One more edit to go. I can do this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Re-edit! Final one then 17 shall be written! My quote for today.. Deidara+Bazooka=Death (Thank my cousin for that!)**

**Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Naruto you'd know (which I don't so don't sue!)**

Our emerarld eyed kunoichi was walking down the long, winding corridors and finally came upon the kitchen. Konan was up making breakfast for the 9 crimminals. "Hey Konan! Looks like you need some help there. Here, I'll take in the plates and silverware." Sakura said picking up the forks, plates, and such. She walkied into the dinning room and set down the plates and such in their rightful places. No one was in the dinning room yet so it made things 10 times easier.

"Sakura! Come in here! I need you to help me with carrying the food!" Konan yelled across the kitchen. Hoping she heard her voice all the way in the dinning room.

"I'm coming!" the pinkette yelled equally loud. She walked into the kitchen and saw Konan trying to carry too many plates of food at a time. "Here let me take some of those." Sakura spoke as she saw the tower of food starting to tip to the side.

"Thanks. I owe you one for that." Our origami specialist spoke with gratitude.

The two odd haired kunoichis started to set the many plates of food containing anything you could imagine, from pancakes to muffins and bagels. All the food at the table could be a mini diner! Sakura wondered who in the world could eat that much food but then again, this organization had it all. From cannibals,namely Zetsu, to shark-people and immortals, what could they possibly be missing! This gang had whatever you could name and more. Once the food was set the rest of the Akatsuki slowly began trickling in.

_**In Konoha**_

'_WHAT?' _ Tsunade thought anger and sadness coursing through her veins as she reread the letter from Sakura and the Akatsuki leader over and over again. '_There is NO WAY IN HELL that my student acually joined that organization damn it!' _As the furious Hokage slammed her fist into her desk cracking it in two her assistant Shizune came running into the office. "SHIZUNE!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked wondering what could have gotten Tsunade all riled up like this. It had to be something big because the Hokage doesn't usually crack her desk into two completety. She usually just breaks it a little bit.

"Shizune I need you to get me a page for the bingo book. I need to add someone…" Tsunade the Godaime Hokge spoke through clenched teeth, fumming that she had to put her OWN STUDENT in the bingo book.

"If you don't mind me asking who are you putting in the bingo book. " Shizune asked with caution. _'I think I know who it is but lets find out.'_

"Shizune, I need a page in the bingo book to add…." Tsunade was hesitent ,"To add my own student Sakura Haruno!"

_**In the Akatsuki Hideout**_

"Okay everyone, dig in!" Konan and Sakura spoke loud enough so everyone would hear them.

Everyone got their plates and started taking food left and right. Within 10 minues all the food was either eaten or on someones plate. '_Wow I didn't know that that much food could disappear that fast!' _Sakura thought. _**'I know I can't believe it either!'**_Inner Sakura said. _'Wait I thought I got rid of you at the chunin exams!' _She yelled angrily back at her inner. Of course she chooses now to come out! _**'Nope you can't get rid of me. I just went dormant during those years.'**_Inner Sakura said. _'Can you only show up when I need you or ask for you?' _Sakura asked inner. _**'Fine**_**.'**

"Hey Sakura-chan do you want to come play Hide-and-Seek with Tobi?" The lollipop nin asked her hoping she would say yes.

"Sure Tobi, I'll play." Sakura said wondering why he wanted to play hide-and-seek all of a sudden.

"Okay Tobi'll hide and you seek okay Sakura-chan?" Tobi said with excitement.

"1, 2, ,3 " Sakura began counting and heard a poof. _'I guess he's gone. I'll count to 30 before I start looking.'_ "25, 26, 27, 28, 29, and 30! Here I come Tobi!" Sakura yelled.

_**Back in Konoha**_

"What!" Shizune practicly yelled.

"Yes, a Bingo Book page for my ex-student Sakura Haruno!" Tsunade's rage filled voice boomed throughout the office.

"If you don't mind my asking. WHY?" Shizune asked. That was not what she was thinking. That must have been what had Tsunade all riled up.

"Here. This note should explain why I need to put her in the Bingo Book." Tsunade spoke in a calmer voice, handing over the letter from Sakura and the Akatsuki Leader.

Shizune read over the letter many a time and could barely believe it."Tsunade-sama, is this true?"

"Yes, It was signed by the Akatsuki Leader himself. Sakura wouldn't lie about something like this either." The Godaime Hokage spoke. _'I didn't think a mission like this could go so wrong. What in the world have I done?' _Tsunade thought angrily.

_**Back to Tobi and Sakura's Hide-and-Seek Game**_

'_Okay I have been searching for 30 minutes! If I don't find him in 5 minutes I give up!'_ Sakura thought. _**'You go girl! Go find Tobi!' **_IS said trying to encourage outer. '_3 minutes left before I give up!' _The emerald eyed kunoichi thought. She didn't think anyone could hide this well, even for a ninja. '_3, 2, 1…' _"Tobi I give up! Come out!" Sakura spoke loud enough hoping Tobi heard her.

Tobi snuck up behind Sakura and jumped out and yelled, "Sakura-chan!" and hugged her, tackling her to the floor.

"Jeez Tobi, your going to give me a heart attack!" Sakura yelled from underneath Tobi, not realizing the position the two were in.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, Tobi didn't mean to scare you!" Tobi said trying to apologize. '_Maybe I can show her who I acually am. I'm going to. Well lets see how this goes….' _

Sakura looked over to Tobi and saw him taking off his mask. "Tobi what are you-"

**Haha cliffhanger! Wow over 1000 words yay! I hope you like it! I might keyword MIGHT be starting a new Akatsuki AU crack fic soon. Updates might be a little slower with school coming up… But yeah Read and Review! I know some just put stories on their alerts but take a little time to review too. Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all like it. I figured out what pairing this is going to be! I am going to make this story a….. MadaSaku story! I figured I can't complain that there isn't enough good, chaptered MadaSaku stories (Even though there are a few good ones. You know who you are!) out there until I write my own! My quote for today is: Remember kids curse one too many times and another Hidan is born. *mumbles or falls from the sky*…. NOT TRUE! Now lets get to what you have all been waiting for… THE STORY!**

_Recap_

"_Jeez Tobi, your going to give me a heart attack!" Sakura yelled from underneath Tobi._

"_Sorry Sakura-chan, Tobi didn't mean to scare you!" Tobi said trying to apologize. 'Maybe I can show her who I acually am. I'm going to. Well lets see how this goes….' _

_Sakura looked over to Tobi and saw him taking off his mask. "Tobi what are you-"_

"Sakura-chan, it's time I told you who I acually am." Tobi spoke in a tone much deeper and more serious then his usual happy-go-lucky, childish voice.

"T-Tobi? Y-you don't h-have t-to d-do th-this." Sakura studdered like Hinata.

"But I want to Sakura-chan. That's why I asked you to play Hide-and Seek with me." Tobi spoke softly. '_I wonder how she is going to take that I'm Uchiha Madara. Well lets find out!' _ Madara thought. Taking his mask off all the way he said to Sakura in that deep voice "Sakura-chan, I am… Uchiha Madara."

Sakura looked at Tobi now known as Uchiha Madara. His long, spikey black hair and lone onyx eye since the other was covered by one smooth lock of that beautiful black hair. "Your Madara?" Sakura asked out of pure curiousity.

"Yes. The one and only." He said with a slight smile. It's the fist time he's smiled in a long time "Sakura-chan I need you to promise me something, okay?" Madara asked, more or less commanded. "Only you and Pein know of me being Uchiha Madara so I ask of you to keep it a secret. The only person you can tell, if you want that is Konan, because she is so close to Pein." Madara spoke a seriousness to his tone.

"That's fine. I'm just happy that you trust me so much with your real identity." Sakura said with glee. '_Wow I just met Madara Uchiha.'__**'You sure did. Now pay attention he's trying to tell you something!'**_ Inner Sakura said trying to get Sakura to stop zoning out.

"I'll still act like Tobi around the other members, but when around you, Pein , and Konan I'm assume, I'll probably drop the whole 'Tobi' facade. Oh and Sakura-chan?" Madara leaned in and kissed Sakura on the lips gently, "Thanks for the kiss!" He said as he put that orange lollipop mask back and standing up. "Come on Sakura-chan! The other members are probably looking for us! 'Tobi said starting to walk.

'_I just kissed Madara! What in the world is going on!' _ Sakura thought as she followed Tobi A.K.A Madara._** 'Wow I did NOT see THAT coming!' **_Inner said with amazment.

_**IN KONOHA**_

"I can't believe I have to put my student in the Bingo Book." Tsunade muttered darkly. "I just had to send her on that mission. I hope she is at least happy where she is." She thought alound.

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN IS MISSING!" The number one knuclehead ninja, Naruto, yelled as he busted through the door. "I went to her house to see if she wanted ramen with me and she wasn't there and here window was open and she always keeps it locked and I think she got kidnapped!" Naruto said all in one breath.

"Naruto, breathe, Sakura is fine she just…..won't be coming back." Tsunade said, her voice calm, but her eys betraying sadness.

"Wh-what?" Naruto questioned wondering what could possibly be going on.

"Here Naruto," the Godaime said handing him the letter Sakura and the Akatsuki Leader, "Read this."

Naruto began reading outloud,

"Tsunade-shisou,

I hate to inform you of this. You probably think this is going to be some information, correct? I'm sorry, it is not. This here is my resignation of being a shinobi of the village of Konohagakure. I am deciding to remain here in Akatsuk, as an official member. I'm going to miss all of you but I found my remaining family. Thank you for everything, there are no words. I will try to come back one day, but not as an enemy.

Love, Your former student, Sakura Haruno"

"What is this supposed to mean?" The jinchuuriki yelled, whiskers darkening.

"Finish reading it Naruto." Tsunade spoke with her head down.

"Tsunade,

Your student has told me the details of the mission and has decided to stay. She has been added to our ranks and a traitor to your village. This will not be the last letter you'll be getting from me. Be prepared.

Leader of Akatsuki."

"Tsunade-baa-chan… Why did you send her on this mission. Why does everyone leave me!" Naruto yelled into the office. If only he knew what Sakura thought while writing the letter then may, just maybe things wouldn't be so different. Naurto did notice some tear stains though.

"Naruto, they don't mean to leave you. Sakura has found her only remaining family. I don't like the thought of her being an Akatsuki either, but if she's happy then I'll let her be." Tsunade said but still thinking that Sasuke was still a selfish little bitch for leaving Naruto for his own selfish reasons. "Naruto, maybe someday her brother will let her come to visit if she asks. Who knows there could be endless possibilities." The Hokage spoke trying to brighten Naruto's dreary mood.

_**Back at the Akatsuki Hideout**_

While Sakura was walking around deep in thought about what just happened, she bumped into someone. "Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going." Sakura said looking up. Her mood brightened when she saw it was Konan who she bumped into.

"It's okay Sakura. I don't mind. I'm used to bumping into people when your in an organization full of men." Konan said accepting Sakura's apology.

"Konan when you finish what you are doing please come over to my room. I have to talk to you about something." The emerald eyed kunoichi spoke.

"I can come now, what I was doing was nothing important. Lets go now." The amber eyed female said.

As the two were walking down the seemingly never ending corridors they bumped into none other than Itachi.

"Where are you going Itachi?" Sakura and Konan asked at the same time.

"I'm going to the training ground to spar with Kisame." Replied an emotionless Uchiha.

"Okay, well have fun Itachi-san!" Sakura yelled as he was walking away.

"Come in and sit down somewhere. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be there in a second." Sakura said as she closed the door behind her. She took of her Akatsuki cloak and sat next to Konan on the floor.

'_It must be important for her to shut her door. I'm happy she trusts me this much. At least we friends, if we weren't than there surely would be a lot of bickering.' _Konan thought quitely.

"Konan this is something me and my brother all ready know. You can't tell anyone and I mean ANYONE."  Sakura said as she stressed the second anyone.

"I swear on my life that I won't tell anyone. If I need to ask any questions I'll ask you first and Pein second." The origami specialist said, sincerely swearing on her life. She never thought it coud be something this serious.

Sakura took a deep breath and began speaking, "I just found out today who Tobi is behind the mask. The Tobi persona is just a façade. Tobi acually is Uchiha Madara. When he is around us and Pein alone he'll drop the Tobi façade."

Konan sat there and began to speak "Sakura-

**Another cliffy! Haha I love all the reviews I got within not even a day of posting! I'm sorry if it's a little confusing. Yay 1,300 and some words! Keep the reviews and favorites coming! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Stupid Writers Block! Quote for Today: Only Tobi can find a way to involuntarily flip a canoe.**

_Recap:_

"_Konan this is something me and my brother all ready know. You can't tell anyone and I mean_ _ANYONE." Sakura said as she stressed the second anyone. _

"_I swear on my life that I won't tell anyone. If I need to ask any questions I'll ask you first and Pein second." The origami specialist said, sincerely swearing on her life. She never thought it could be something as serious as this._

_Sakura took a deep breath and began speaking, "I just found out today who Tobi is behind the mask. The Tobi persona is just a façade. Tobi acually is Uchiha Madara. When he is around us and Pein alone he'll drop the Tobi façade."_

_Konan sat there and began to speak "Sakura-_

"Sakura… Is that true?" Konan asked in disbelief. Even she who was so close to Pein, could not believe they were harboring the Uchiha Madara.

"Would I lie to you Konan?" Sakura said. She surprised herself with the seriousness of her tone.

"Ne, gomen Sakura, I didn't mean it like that. It was just the initial shock." _'I can't believe it. Wow I'll have to act the same way around 'Tobi' as I did before even though I now know who he is.' _Konan said and thought. It would be difficult but she would manage. She has managed to keep Nagato a secret so why not add Madara to the mix?

"It's no problem. Konan, if I were you I would of reacted the same way so don't feel bad." Sakura said sorry for making Konan feel bad. "Sorry Konan, I have to go see Pein-nii. Leave when you want to." The pinkette said, the joyful aurora starting to return.

"I'm heading out to." Konan said standing up. "See ya later Sakura-chan!" she said as she started walking down the halls.

"Okay time to visit Pein-nii-san." Sakura mumbled soft enough so no one could hear.

_**In Konoha**_

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes, Hogake-sama?" Shizune said wondering what she could want now.

"Gather up the Rookie 9." Tsunade spoke,"or whats left of them…" she murmured to herself.

"Okay Tsunade-sama, I'll be back in a little while." Shizune said walking out of the door.

"Damn, where's some sake when you need it." The Godaime said to no one in her office.

_**Back with the Akatsuki**_

'_Man I'm starving! I'll get something to eat before I visit Pein-nii-san.' _Sakura though now starting to walk into the kitchen. _**' Finally some common sense girl. I've been starving for the last 30 minutes!' **_Inner said, mouth watering at the site of the food.

"Hey Pinkie!" Kisame yelled across the kitchen.

"What do ya want, Tuna Fish?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing midget, just wanted to say hi." He said right back to her.

"Oh well I'm getting some food. Bye Gills!" Sakura said walking over to the fridge.

'_What to eat, what to eat?' _Sakura thought deciding on a waffle. She put it into the toaster and let it cook.

"Yay, food!" The pinkette yelled to no one in particular. "Nom nom nom."

'_Now o__ff to see Pein-nii-san!' _Sakura inwardly yelled.

Pein was just sitting at his desk when 'Tobi' walked in. "Tobi what do you want?" Pein asked.

"Oh, nothing in particular." Madara said dropping Tobi.

"Pein-nii-san can I come in?" Sakura asked sweetly from the door.

"Madara put up your Tobi façade. Now!" Pein yelled quietly so Sakura wouldn't hear. "Yeah, come in Sakura-chan!"

The emerald eyed kunoichi opened the large steel door into Pein's office.

"Pein-nii-san I needed to talk to you." Sakura spoke clearly her voice ringing clearly throughout the office. "Oh great you're here. Well you can stay you're my subject anyway." Sakura thought aloud.

"So what's this all about Sakura-chan?" Pein asked wary of what she could possibly want to talk about.

"Hey Madara-kun you can drop the façade." She spoke directly to Madara.

"Fine, fine. Here catch." Madara said throwing Sakura his orange swirly mask.

"Hey! Maybe a little more warning Madara!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Uh, hello? Man sitting at a desk here." Sakura's brother spoke trying to get the attention of the bickering "children".

"Oh, sorry Pein-nii-san. I came here to tell you I met Madara-kun but I guess you already know that now." The little sister said with a little chuckle at the end.

"Ok then… May I ask how then?" Pein said questioningly.

"Well how about we start here," Madara began to speak, "I was going to ask Sakura-chan to come and play seek with me and luckily she said yes. If not, none of this would have happened, at least so soon. I would have told her eventually. Anyway, back to the story. She was searching for a half-hour but still couldn't find me. She said quote, "I give up Tobi!" because then she didn't know who I am. I came up behind her and gave her a hug and quote "Nearly gave her a heart attack."

"Then Madara-kun took off his mask and told me who he was," Sakura finished for him. "Oh and I told Konan-chan too, so you don't have to act like Tobi around her."

"Thanks Sakura-chan, less people I have to be a complete idiot around." The eldest Uchiha spoke. He began to mumble under his breath, "I don't know how I pull of "Tobi" sometimes."

'_Jeez I swear I'm being ignored. Ah well at least its fun to see them bicker. It's not every day you see your pink-haired little sister bicker with one of the, if not most powerful ninja's ever and not get killed.' _Pein thought silently chuckling.

_**IN KONOHA  
><strong>_

Tsunade turned around in her chair to see the rookie nine standing there, minus Sakura and Sasuke.

"Okay Rookie Nine I called you all in here to discuss the status of my ex-apprentice, Sakura Haruno." Tsunade began pausing, waiting to see if she was going to be interrupted. She wasn't and began speaking again, "Sakura Haruno, my ex-apprentice has left the Hidden Leaf and went to join the infamous organization known as Akatsuki."

"NANI? Why would Forehead join the Akatsuki?" Ino, Sakura's apparently ex-best friend, yelled in disbelief.

"Here Ino, read this and pass it to the next person, it should explain everything." The Godaime spoke as she grabbed the letter off her desk and handed it to Ino.

Once the note was read by everyone there were such mixed emotions, some ranging from anger tp shock and disbelief as one of the most common. Most of Rookie Nine could not grasp the concept of her betrayal and the rest just did not want to believe what they were reading.

"Tsunade-sama, may I ask what mission it was that you sent her on?" Neji asked. Normally the Hyuuga would not show emotion, but he and Sakura became friends over the years so he had a bit of worry in his pearl eyes. They weren't the closest but she was a great sparring partner.

"I gave her a mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki to gather information on the organization. I myself don't know how she ran into the Akatsuki but somehow got to their base and the rest is in that letter that all of you read." Lady Hogake finished.

"What should we do Tsunade-sama?" Tenten inquired. Her and Sakura became friends, on speaking terms. They would also train on rare occasions..

"For now leave her be." Answered the Slug Princess. If this were her choice she would rather be left alone.

All of a sudden two ANBU poofed into the Hoagke's office.

"Lady Tsunade," The first one began to speak, "Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted about 2 kilometers away from the gates."

"What would you like us to do?" The second one spoke.

'_Great, just what I need right now, another idiot coming to my village. Greaaaat!' _Tsunade thought going on an inner rant. "Rookie Nine head out and retrieve Uchiha Sasuke and bring him to my office immediately." Her voice boomed loudly with a hint of aggravation, a headache brewing in her temples.

"Hai!" Shouted the 7 ninjas, each leaving in their own methods.

_**BACK WITH THE AKATSUKI**_

"Hey, where's Tobi?" The Akatsuki's explosive expert Deidara asked.

"I was wondering why it was so quiet." Kisame spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"The pink bitch is missing too." Said a certain Jashinist.

"Maybe they got called to Leader's office?" Deidara asked, curious where they could be considering that no one can put up with Tobi for a while. It was scary how silent it was without him.

"Speak of the devil." The shark man said, "And he shall appear." There was Tobi and Sakura walking down the hall. Sakura was walking proudly adorning her Akatsuki robe, she had her ring on her left pinkie. It had the kanji symbol for peace engraved on it in silver lettering with a navy background.

"Hey guys! Do you know where Itachi-san is?" The pink haired kunoichi yelled over to the group of criminals.

"Check his room Pinky!" Kisame spoke.

"Thanks Sharky!" Sakura yelled walking down the hallway to Itachi's room leaving Tobi with the group of people. The sparing of words never became boring.

_Flashback to Pein's office!_

"_Well if you two could stop bickering for two minutes to let me speak I could tell you something important but if not well, okay then, ignore your leader." Pein said trying to get them to stop bickering long enough so he could tell them about their mission._

"_Sorry Brother!"Sorry Pein!" Sakura and Madara said at the exact same time. Creepyyy! _

"_Okay let me begin__,Madara, you, Sakura, and Deidara have a mission." Pein said once again speaking._

'_I don't know how I put up with Deidara beating me over the head all the time.' __Madara thought silently wishing Deidara knew who he was so he would stop getting beaten up._

"_Does Deidara have to come?" Madara asked his voice starting to sound more like Tobi. "I'm so tired of getting beat over the head for no reason! I mean really, do I seem that stupid? Wait, then again, never mind, don't answer that question." He said not wanting to hear that answer._

"_Yes Madara, Deidara has to go otherwise everyone would get suspicious. Don't forget your still under your Tobi persona. Putting our most childish member with our newest member, I believe it's called common sense that today you seem to be lacking." Pein spoke with sarcasm._

"_So what is this mission, may I question you on since you seem to have gotten lost in your conversation Pein?" Sakura asked imitating her brother's sarcasm. _

"_Your mission is_to go to Konoha to offer a peace contract between the Akatsuki and the Leaf. I have heard rumors that Sound has been gathering an army planning to attack. Better off to have allies early on then being too late." Pein spoke letting his words linger in the air. _

"_Wait, Pein-nii-san wouldn't it be easier if we had another leaf shinobi with us, such as Itachi-san?" Sakura questioned with logic._

"_Now that I think about it , yes. Bring Itachi instead of Deidara. Your dismissed."_

_As the two leaf nins walked out of the large office and Madara spoke, "Thanks Sakura-chan I really didn't feel like getting beat over the head all the way over to Konoha."_

"_Anytime Madara-kun." Sakura said sincerfully._

"_You might want to put this back on Tobi-kun." The pink haired kunoichi spoke putting sarcasm into his name "Tobi", while tossing him his mask._

"_Thanks Sakura-chan!" Tobi said happily as they started walking down the halls. Sakura was walking right next to Tobi when they came upon the living room. She could hear voices but couldn't quiet understand what they were saying._

_The two of them walked into the living room and Sakura spoke, "Hey guys! Do you know where Itachi-san is?"_

"_Check his room Pinky!" Kisame yelled._

"_Thanks Sharky!" Sakura yelled walking down the hallway to Itachi's room leaving Tobi in the living room._

_End Flashback!_

_**In Front of Itachi's door with Sakura**_

Sakura stood in front of Itachi's door and knocked on it three times.

She stood there for a little while and then heard a faintly muffled "come in" She opened the door and saw Itachi laying on his bed reading a book on what seemed to be poems.

"Itachi-san , Pein-sama called me to his office to tell me that we, meaning you, Tobi, and myself have a mission." Sakura spoke clearly.

"Hn." He said in reply, In Uchiha language it means fine.

"Meet me at the front doors in about a half hour time. I'll explain on the way." The emerald eyed girl said as she walked out of his room shutting the door behind her.

**Wow long chapter! Over 2000 words! Yippie! Sorry for the wait! Read and Review! Not much of a cliffhanger but oh well! Microsoft is all glitchly so yeah…. Bye for now! Updates may be a little slower.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note**

**Hey I'm back! Hope you like the chapter! Quote for today: A Kisame without sake is a Kisame you DON'T want to know.**

_Recap_

_Sakura stood in front of Itachi's door and knocked on it three times. _

_She stood there for a little while and then heard a faintly muffled "come in". She opened the door and saw Itachi laying on his bed reading a book on what seemed to be poems._

"_Itachi-san , Pein-sama called me to his office to tell me that we meaning you, Tobi, and myself have a mission." Sakura spoke clearly._

"_Hn." He said in reply, In Uchiha language it means fine. _

"_Meet me at the front doors in about a half hour time. I'll explain on the way." The emerald eyed girl said as she walked out of his room shutting the door behind her._

_End Recap_

'_They're late.' _ Sakura thought. _**' Your right, we have been standing here for 10 minuntes!' **_ Inner said, angered that they were late.

"What the-" Sakura was tackled to the ground in a hug by none other than Tobi.

"Hiya Saku-chan!" Tobi said energeticly.

Sakura hissed under her breath, "Madara. Get. Off. NOW!"

"Fine your no fun." He said getting up.

"Hey Itachi-san!" Sakura yelled hoping Madara would get the hint to act like Tobi.

"Hn." Itachi said in reply.

"I swear that's all he can say." Sakura mumbled under her breath hoping no one heard her.

'_Ha! So someone does think the same as me!' _ Madara thought triumphently. _' I swear I was one of the only Uchihas that didn't just answer 'hn' all the time.'_

"You coming Tobi-kun?" Sakura yelled as she was starting to walk outside.

"Coming Saku-chan!" Tobi yelled starting to jog towards Sakura.

_** IN KONOHA **_

All of Rookie 9 met up at the gates. They knew what they had to do. All of the ninjas looked at eachother and nodded their heads. A second later they were all on their way to go and retrieve the missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke.

After many minutes of jumping through trees they came upon a clearing. Sitting against a tree was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Why do you choose to show your face now Uchiha." '_Of couse when were having problems with Sakura.' _ Neji said his tone competely blank.

"I killed Orochimaru. I was not going to stay in sound so leaf was my second choice." Sasuke said his voice sounding as emotionless as always.

"You have a lot of nerve to even think of showing your face around here." Came from Ino surprisingly. She outgrew her love of Sasuke when he left the village years ago. Ino moved on to Kiba now and they were happily together.

'_Heh, I didn't expect that coming from Ino. Things must have really changed. Wait I don't see any pink hair.' _ Sasuke thought now curious as to where the weak link of team 7 was.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, we won't tell you until we bring you to Lady Tsunade." Said Konoha lazy ninja, Shikamaru, hoping to distract Sasuke long enough so Hinata could sneak behind him to knock Sasuke out.

"Fine lets go-" Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence as he succumbed to darkness.

"Nice job Hinata-sama." Neji said, he had to call her -sama due to her high standards in the first branch.

"I'll carry him back to the village." Said the Kyuubi Jinchurikki, Naruto

All of Rookie 9 walked back to the village in silence, all pondering what would happen to the Uchiha that Naruto was carrying.

_** With Sakura,Itachi, and Tobi **_

"Itachi-san the mission is to propose a peace treaty to Konoha. Before you ask it's because Sound has begun making an army. We don't know if they are targeting us so it is better to have allies then to wait for them to actually attack." Sakura said discussing the mission to Itachi.

"That is fine." Itachi said nodding his head to her.

_** With Itachi,Tobi,and ,Sakura **_

The group of three traveled for around three hours with a few outbursts from Tobi once and a while.

"I believe its time we make camp for tonight." Itachi said in his monotone voice.

"Yeah lets set up camp! Tobi's tired!" Tobi said complaining. '_I could really continue on to get this over with.' _ Madara thought, _' But I can't afford to blow my cover.'_

" Itachi-san you set up camp while Tobi and I will find firewood while you set everything up, okie dokie?" Sakura asked, deciding to use some different vocabulary for once.

"Hn." Itachi said back with his short reply.

"Come on Tobi-kun! Lets go find firewood!" Sakura said gleefully, taking Tobi's hand.

"Okay Saku-chan!" Tobi said equal enthusiasm.

The two walked into the woods beginning the look for firewood. Once they were far enough from Itachi. Tobi fadded away turning back into Madara.

"I can be normal again." Madara said to Sakura.

"Okay. Lets start gathering the firewood." The emerald eyed kunoichi spoke.

The two of them started looking around for firewood until Madara broke the silence.

"I think Itachi really needs to extend his vocabulary. What about you, Saku-chan?" Madara questioned. '_Now that I think back to that dredead clan, I was one of the only ones that didn't 'hn' all the time. Well, Izuna and I both.'_

"Yeah, I all hear is a 'hn' most of the time. It can really get annoying. Even when I was a genin and Sasuke was on my team that was all I heard." Sakura said now thinking back on how she used to "love" Sasuke. Quite pathetic now looking back on it.

They finish gathering the firewood in silence. They were about 10 minutes from camp which Itachi should have had set up by now.

"I'll be back soon." Madara said starting to drift into "Tobi".

"Bye Mada-kun and welcome back Mr. Happy Tobi-kun." Sakura said slowly.

_** IN KONOHA **_

Rookie 9 came walking back into the village now carrying a passed-out Uchiha Sasuke. They were getting strange looks from the villagers and passing ninjas. All of them walked through the village with different emotions running through their heads. Anger, confustion, and everything in between.

"Ready to head to the Hokage tower everyone?" Naruto asked, his voice not as cheerful as usual. Sakura wasn't here and that's who he promised he'd bring Sasuke no matter what. Now when Sasuke decides to come back to the village she's not here.

"Okay. Lets go now before he wakes up." Said Kiba. He was never to fond of Sasuke.

Then they all dispersed and got to the Hokage Tower.

"I assume your mission was a success?" Tsunade asked the 7 awake nin.

"Hai, Hogake-sama. He said he killed Orochimaru and was coming back to the village of his own free will." Spoken by Hyuuga Neji.

"Well that's an intresting piece of information. So he was coming back of his own free will. More idiots coming into my village that's great." Tsunade rambled forgetting other people were here with her.

"Um, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked shyly.

'_I really need to learn to stop rambling to myself.' _ The blonde haired Godaime silently thought.

"For now we will put him under house arrest with one of you guarding him at all times. Got it?" Tsunade asked, more or less commanded.

There were shouts of Hai! Echoing throughout the office.

"Good. Now Naruto, you will have watch over him until tomorrow." The Hokage said.

"Yes Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto said.

"Everyone your dissmissed!" The Slug Princess said in her booming voice.

'_This is just what I need, an idiot coming back into my village right after my apprentice defects from the village. That kid has the best timing doesn't he. The only thing that could be worse is thinking that the Akatsuki are coming to the village right now.' _Tsunade thought. If that accually happened she would most likely laugh.

Oh she had no idea how right she was.

_** Back with Itachi,Tobi,and Sakura **_

"Tobi brought the firewood! Tobi's a good boy!" Yelled an eccentric Tobi running into the clearing arms full of firewood.

The camp was all set up and all they needed now was a fire and food.

Sakura came walking into camp like a sane person carrying a little less wood then Tobi but enough just the same.

Tobi put the wood down in the middle of the clearing and Sakrua followed suit. Itachi came up and used a little Katon justu to light the wood.

"Hey guys I'm going for a little walk. Come find me if you need me!" She yelled as she left the clearing. The sakura blossom haired kunoichi walked down a narrow forest path and came upon a small pond. She walked up to it and sat down by it.

"This is a cute little pond." Sakura said looking over the edge seeing the moon and stars reflecting off it. She took off her ninja boots and put her feet into the water shattering the reflection and sending ripples across the still water.

"I thought you might be here." Said a deep voice belonging to none other than Madara. "Told you I'd be back soon." He said with a chuckle.

"Why don't you take your mask off it's just me?" Sakura asked him.

"I was getting there. Maybe some pateince would help." He said with a goofy grin. _**(Image Madara with a goofy grin. It makes me laugh! Hahaha!)**_

He walked over to Sakura and sat down next to her. Madara took off the orange swirly mask and set it down next to him.

"Its nice out isn't it." Sakura said looking at the moon.

"It is. These nights remind me of my childhood." Madara said looking into the water.

When Madara looked over he saw Sakura falling asleep. She leaned over and fell against Madara's shoulder. They spent the night sitting there.

_'If the clan saw me now, I think they would be laughing at me and saying, "This was our leader?"'_ Thought Madara, laughing internally.

_** IN KONOHA **_

Naruto was walking towards the Uchiha compound. No one besides the Uchiha have entered it. The compound was like a massive graveyard. Almost as if you could hear all the dead souls who were brutally massacured on that one night.

He heard grumbling from the body he was carrying.

"What in the world happened?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular.

"We knocked you out and brought you to the Hokage and now your under house arrest until a punishment is given." Naruto said back into his cheerful mood.

"Why are you here, Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh I forgot to mention that someone has to be watching you at all times." Naruto said still as cheerful.

"Hn." Sasuke said with his one syllable reply.

The two friends enter the Uchiha compound in silence. Sasuke led the way to his house. They came upon the largest house in the compound of course. They entered the house slowly.

The youngest Uchiha pointed to a room that was straight down the hall and said "Never go into that room or," he pointed to the left room that was closest to them, "Or that room right there."

"I won't." Naruto reasured.

"Good. I'm going to my room do what you want." The teen with hair like a duck's bottom or chicken's ass, whatever you prefer, said as he walked to the second room on the right.

'_Okay, I'll assume that was his room.' _Naruto thought silently .

_** With Itachi,Tobi,and Sakura **_

It was the next morning when Madara and Sakura walked back to camp. Itachi was up and everything was already packed up and put into a storage scroll. He was wondering where they were last night but didn't bother asking.

Madara put his mask on when they were about a minute away from camp. They traveled back in silence.

"Are we ready to get to Konoha today?" Sakura asked Itachi and Tobi when they got into the clearing.

She got an answer of 'hn' and 'Tobi's a good boy!'. Taking that as a yes she set off into the trees with the two boys following closely behind her. They were only about a day away but at the speed they were going they would reach Konoha in about 8 hours.

When they got there they would never forget the look on the Hokage's face.

**Sorry about the long wait I hope you like it. Leave a review they make me happy! Yay over 10 reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Okay, I was wondering if anyone wanted there to be anything involving another character besides Madara with Sakura. If you want to see some more of a specific AkaSaku pairing or any pairing at that, leave it in a review, but MadaSaku will stay the main pairing. I do yaoi, just not Yuri, sorry! Thanks! Quote: Never steal Konan's paper, you'll get more than just a paper cut.**

_Recap_

_It was the next morning when Madara and Sakura walked back to camp. Itachi was up and everything was already packed up and put into a storage scroll. He was wondering where they were last night but didn't bother asking._

_Madara put his mask on when they were about a minute away from camp. They traveled back in silence._

"_Are we ready to get to Konoha today?" Sakura asked Itachi and Tobi when they got into the clearing._

_She got an answer of 'hn' and 'Tobi's a good boy!'. Taking that as a yes she set off into the trees with the two boys following closely behind her. They were only about a day away but at the speed they were going they would reach Konoha in about 8 hours. _

_When they got there they would never forget the look on the Hokage's face. _

_End recap._

The trio were on their way to Konoha. They only had a little way to go and they only had around an hour left of travel. The 8 hour travel was for the most part silent. Each of the Akatsuki members were left to their own thoughts. All were wondering what Konoha was going to think about having 2 of their former ANBU level ninjas back in the village. They have no clue that Madara is Tobi so he was out of the question.

' _I wonder what the village will think about me coming back. I probobly won't be welcomed. My old friends must hate me.' _Sakura thought, sincerely wondering what her friends would do when they saw her in Akatsuki uniform.

'_What will that damned village do when they see me?' _Itachi thought. He still couldn't believe those Elders ordered him to kill the clan.

'_Ha! What if the stupid village knew who I really was. Then they'd know that their First Hokage wasn't so mighty.' _ Madara thought. _'All the people in that village are fools. I can't believe Sakura once served for there.'_

Overall everyone there was thinking, _'What will they think when we come within the gates?'_

_** IN KONOHA **_

"What will Sasuke's punishment be?" Tsunade thought aloud. She decieded that he would need more than just house arrest. _'I could bind his chakra until I find him trustworthy? Yes that will be his punishment. Someone will have to keep watch on him at all times.' _

Uchiha Sasuke's punishment was decided. His chakra would be bound until found trustworthy and someone would watch him at all times for security. The Godaime Hokage decided to give him a day to settle in before he would be told his fate.

_** With Sasuke and Naruto **_

'_Wow, it's been what, 5 years since I was in here last?' _Sasuke thought. He looked around his old room. It was just how he left it before he went to go with Orochimaru. Sasuke at times missed his old room for when he was there he lived in an old, cleaned up cell. It smelled like home even. The cell had a repulsive musty damp smell.

"Sasuke-teme! Do you have any food?" Naruto called through the door.

"No, Dobe." Sasuke said just loud enough for Naurto to hear him.

"Want to go to Ichiraku's?" The flamboyant teen asked.

"Hn." Said by Mr. Duckbutt Uchiha.

"Then lets-" Naruto got cut off by having a door hit him square in the face.

Sasuke walked out of his room and saw Naruto on the ground clutching a hand to his bloody and probably broken nose.

"Lets go, Dobe." Sasuke said helping Naruto up.

_** With Itachi,Tobi,and Sakura **_

"We're almost at the gates. Put up a henge so we can get to the Hokage. I have the letter Pein-sama wrote." Sakura said holding up a letter with the insignia for the Akatsuki on it.

All three of them poofed into the smoke and put up the henge.

Sakura had waist-lenghth golden/brown hair with steel gray eyes and a black and white kimono.

Tobi had spikey,short black hair and didn't have a mask. His facial features were the same with blue eyes. He didn't have his sharingan on so it didn't give him away.

Itachi had dull red, shoulder legnth hair. His sharingan was off so his eyes were changed from his natural coal color to an amber color.

The two Akatsuki boys just removed their cloaks and wore what they had on underneath them. What they wore was consisting of a fishnet shirt and black shirt over the fishnet with black ninja pants and sandals. Like that they could pass a civilian minus the sandals.

"I think were ready to go now." Sakura said starting to walk torwards the gates. The other two walked beside her and they came to the gates.

"What bussiness do you have here?" Said one of the guards.

"We're just traveling and needed a place to stay." Came from the Uchiha.

"You may enter." Said the second guard.

The trio entered the village. _'Wow this village has gone down in security.' _Madara thought. _'We got in without any problems, or even a check for anything. Good for us then.'_

_** With Sasuke and Naruto **_

Naruto stopped his bleeding nose and the two began the walk to Ichiraku's. It was mostly silent until Naruto spoke up

"Sasuke-teme, look at those people entering the village!"

"Hn." The youngest Uchiha said taking a look over at the people the eccentric blonde was talking about. There was one with waist length golden/brown hair with steel gray eyes and a black and white kimono while the two besides her were in what looked like ninja garb. One had spikey black hair with striking blue eyes while the other had dull red hair with amber eyes.

The two came to Ichiraku's and ordered their meals. Naruto was working on his third bowl of ramen while Sasuke was staring at his. He hadn't even touch it yet.

'_Something seems off about those three that just entered the village even though I can't place exactly what it is.' _ Sasuke thought. He was going to continue that line of thought until he heard muffled talking.

"-n't touch your ramen." Was all Sasuke caught. He picked up his chopsticks and began eating to make Naruto shut up.

_** With Tobi,Itachi, and Sakura **_

They all made their way over to the Hokage Tower. The guards at the front of the tower looked at them.

"What bussiness do you have with Lady Hokage?" One of them questioned gruffly.

"Nothing you need to know about." Spoke Sakura.

"And we are not assassins. No need to worry." Added Tobi to hopefuly reassure them that they mean no harm.

"Head up the tower. Ask for someone named Shizune. She carries a pig." The second one said directing them to the door.

The Akatsuki-in-disguise walked into the tower. They saw a lady with black hair carring a bright pink pig.

"Are you Shizune?" Asked Itachi.

"Yes. Do you have bussiness with the Godaime Hokage?" Shizune questioned looking them over with curiosity.

"Yes, will you bring us to her?" Tobi asked in his childish voice.

"Follow me." The medic nin said starting to walk up a few flights of stairs.

They all followed her and came to the door that lead to the Hokage's Office. Shizune knocked on the door twice and heard a loud "Come in!" She lead the three "visitors" into the room and stood before Tsunade.

"These people said thay had some bussiness with you Tsunade-sama." Shizune said with a bow.

"Okay Shizune, Dissmissed." Tsunade spoke in her authorative tone.

Shizune walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Did you miss me…Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked dropping her henge and the other two follow suit. Itachi, Sakura, and Tobi all donning their cloaks. Tobi of course had his mask on.

'_It can't be!' _Tsunade thought. Her face was unforgettable. The shock, amazment, and confusion. Then all of a sudden she started laughing.

"Hahahahaha!" Tsunade, laughing in histarics.

"Have you been drinking before we came in here?" Sakura questioned.

"The Leaf Village is run by her?" Itachi mummbled.

"Is the Hokage okay?" Tobi asked in his adorable voice.

Tsunade calmed down laughing and got serious again. She didn't notice Sakura walking up to her desk. She abruptly stood up and gave Sakura a large hug.

"Tsunade-Shishou, your. Crushing. Me." Sakura managed to gasp out.

Sakura was released and walked back to her Akatsuki teammates.

"Okay now to bussiness. One, How did you get past the guards, two what do you need, and three welcome Sakura.

"The guards are stupid, no offence, and to offer a peace treaty between Akatsuki and Konoha. Here take this it should clairify everything." The emerald eyed kunoichi said handing over the letter written by Pein himself.

Tsunade opened the scroll and read it aloud

"Tsunade,

The Akatsuki would like to propose a peace tready between Konoha and Akatsuki. There have been rumors that Sound has been building an army. It is still unclear of who their leader is yet. By agreeing to this you would allow us to live in your village and have none of our members attacked and we will not harm any of your allies or ninjas while this tready is in effect. Respond to this as soon as you have and answer.

Sincerely, Leader of Akatsuki"

"I will agree to those terms." Tsunade said grabbing a blank scroll. "Sakura, I have something to tell you. I don't know how you'll take it but you have a right to know." Lady Tsunade paused,"Sakura your old teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, is back in Konoha."

"Huh, wasn't expecting that. What was it that brought Mr. ChickenAss Duckbutt back to Konoha?" Sakura said in a casual way, like she was discussing something as simple as the weather.

'_Wasn't expecting that as her reaction.' _Tsunade thought with amazement. No emotion showed on her face, but in her head was a hurricane of emotions flying all over the place. "He came back of his own free will saying he killed Orochimaru." Tsunade said waiting, watching to see if Sakura showed any emotion. She didn't. It was as if Sasuke never left and Sakura was never infatuated.

"Tsunade-Shishou, I'll make a bet with you right here and now. I bet that Orochimaru isn't dead and is the one leading the Sound army." Sakura said her eyes flashing ringed gray for a moment.

"Tobi agrees with Saku-chan!" Tobi exclaimed happily.

"I have to agree with Sakura-san." Itachi added.

'_How did that Tobi guy even get into the Akatsuki?'_ Tsunade thought. "I'll join your bet and agree with you three. I don't believe that little kid could take down Orochimaru." The Godaime said almost positive that Orochimaru is still alive.

"What would you like us to do Lady Hokage?" Itachi asked. Even though he no longer belonged to the village he still had manners driven into him from being an Uchiha prodigy.

"You may roam the village until I have the scroll for your leader and say that by order of me your allowed in the village." Tsunade said to the group.

"Hai!" Was said between the Akatsuki members and they left the office, shutting the door behind them. As they walked out of the tower they were getting looks from the villagers and soon had a crowd of ninja surrounding them. The ninja surrounding them were none other then the Rookie 9 and Team Gai, minus Naruto and Sasuke.

"S-Sakura?" The pinkette turned her head and saw Ino looking at her.

"Yes? Ino-pig?" Sakura said with a small smile.

"It is you Sakura!" Ino yelled running up to Sakura giving her a large hug.

Soon the rest of everyone came up and had a great group hug. Itachi and Tobi were walking from the sidelines knowing they had nothing to do with this. Once everyone cleared and Sakura was able to breathe again she heard a loud "Sakura-chan!" and was once again on the ground a tight hug from none other then Naruto.

"Naruto, I need to breathe!" Sakura gasped from underneath him and his bear hug. Naruto got off of her and said, "Look who's back, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled pointing over to Sasuke slowly making his way over here.

"Itachi-san! Here comes your brother. Try not to fight." Sakura said looking over at Itachi. She got a slight nod.

"Tobi-kun! Come over here and meet my friends!" The kunoichi yelled over into the direction of the masked nin.

Tobi came walking over to the group of Sakura's friends.

"Hello Sakura." Said Sasuke looking over at Sakura waiting to hear a "Sasuke-kun your back!" but it never came instead he was welcomed with a

"Hey Mr. ChickAss Duckbutt Uchiha." Sakura said no emotion visible to him.

'_What? Okay something must be off.' _Sasuke thought, surprisingly not thinking about killing his brother who was 10 feet away.

"Okay before all of you start asking questions I will tell you now that you are not to harm any of my Akatsuki teammates for as of now there is an alliance between Konoha and the Akatsuki. Sasuke that means you can't kill your brother, Itachi-san, during the alliance." Sakura said.

Sasuke grit his teeth. His brother was right there but he couldn't fight or kill him.

Sakura wasn't finished yet, "I'm not finished yet. The Akatsuki will be living in Konoha for the time being so I will also be staying here for who knows how long."

Sakura then said, "I'm going for a walk around the village if anyone needs me come find me." She then proceeded to walk away from the group to go explore and see what changed in the village.

**Wow! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Hope your enjoyed the chapter and remember. Review! I, for now, changed the category from Akatsuki & Sakura to Madara & Sakura. I refuse to use a beta so sorry if spelling is off. Longest chapter ever! I'm trying to get out as many chapters before school starts up so…. Farewell for now my dear readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

** AUTHORS NOTE**

**Sorry about the late update. School starts Tuesday, anyone who cares I modeled Sakura's disguise after me. The golden blonde hair and grayish eyes anyway. Updates slower due to school maybe every week or so, more or less when I have song Love and Truth by Yui play it helps if you listen to it during that one part! Quote: Wonder what the Uchiha prodigy does in his free time? Bake muffins of course!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or the song, sadly, only my odd ideas…**

_Recap_

"_Okay before all of you start asking questions I will tell you now that you are not to harm any of my Akatsuki teammates for as of now there is an alliance between Konoha and the Akatsuki. Sasuke that means you can't kill your brother, Itachi-san, during the alliance." Sakura said._

_Sasuke grit his teeth. His brother was right there but he couldn't fight or kill him._

_Sakura wasn't finished yet, "I'm not finished yet. The Akatsuki will be living in Konoha for the time being so I will also be staying here for who knows how long." _

_Sakura then said, "I'm going for a walk around the village if anyone needs me come find me." She then procceded to walk away from the group to go explore and see what changed in the village._

_End Recap._

_**With Sakura**_

Sakura was walking through the streets of her old home while getting strange looks from the villagers. While the pinkette was walking she saw something that caught her eye. She looked at the old park she used to play in when she was a kid and noticed a small piece of red fabric in the sandbox. She walked over and pulled out the little piece of ribbon that brought back so many memories from when she was a child and held it in her hand. All those mean children that used to make fun of her, if only they saw her now, in the Akatsuki and practically the Uchiha Madara's boyfriend, under the guise of Tobi of course.

Sakura put the red ribbon into one of the pockets in her Akatsuki cloak and continued her walk through Konoha. She took all the sights for granted when she lived there for she saw them every day. Apparently nothing had changed since she left. Except for the return of a certain Uchiha.

_**With the Akatsuki and Konoha nins.**_

"Hello little brother, are you happy to see me?" Itachi asked hoping to annoy Sasuke by talking to him in such a calm matter.

"Of course not." '_Because I can't kill you.' _ Sasuke added in his thoughts even though he so badly wanted to say it aloud.

'_Seems as if my presence is annoying him. Hn, I guess I'll leave him be for now. I wonder how much has changed in this village.' _ Itachi thought. The security of the village really seemed to go downhill considering that they just let in three dangerous S-Class Akatsuki criminals in.

The second eldest Uchiha turned and walked away from his brother walking into a random direction. He just happened to be heading towards the Hokage Mountain.

Tobi, being the childish person he was, spoke up and began to say, more or less yell by the way Rookie 9 and Team Gai put it, "Tobi has to go find Sakura-chan!" He announced with a mock solute turning to the direction Sakura headed off into.

All of the ninjas had similar thoughts running throughout their minds, '_Who in the world is that Tobi guy and why is he calling Sakura Sakura-chan?' _

_**With Sakura**_

The emerald eyed kunoichi stared at the cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom right in front of her. She would always sit underneath it or on one of the branches to just sit back and relax. Using her chakra she hopped up to one of the middle branches and began to sit back and sing softly.

"_Konna ni omotte iru Jikan wa tomatte kurenai  
>Karappo no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai<em>

Onaji e wo nido to egaku koto wa dekinai no ni  
>Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari<p>

"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mitsumeta  
>Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta no<p>

Donna ni sabishikute mo mata aeru ki ga shite iru kara  
>Riyuu nante iranai hiki kaesenai koto wo shitte iru<p>

_Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau desho?  
>Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita<em>

"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono saki ni  
>Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo<p>

Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau you ni atashi datte chikau yo  
>Kako no zenbu uke ireru tte kimeta<p>

"Ai no uta" wo kuchizusamu sono egao ni furetai  
>Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo<p>

"Ai no uta" wa owaranai mou deatte shimatta no  
>... Owaranai... Love &amp; Truth"<p>

Sakura finished her song only to hear a faint clapping behind her. She turned around to see Madara there without his mask on. He jumped up and landed on the same branch Sakura was sitting on and sat down next to her.

_**Madara's POV**_

As I walked away from the Konoha nin I began to locate Sakura's chakra signature. She was in the far east side of Konoha. I used one of my space time ninjutsu's when I got far enough away from the ninjas and felt no other chakra I warped over to Sakura's location.

I started to hear a faint singing and noticed it was my sweet cherry blossom sitting in a cherry blossom tree singing ironically enough. I started to get closer and was able to hear what she was singing clearly now.

_"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mitsumeta  
>Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta no<em>

Donna ni sabishikute mo mata aeru ki ga shite iru kara  
>Riyuu nante iranai hiki kaesenai koto wo shitte iru<p>

_Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau desho?  
>Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita<em>

"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono saki ni  
>Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo<p>

Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau you ni atashi datte chikau yo  
>Kako no zenbu uke ireru tte kimeta<p>

"Ai no uta" wo kuchizusamu sono egao ni furetai  
>Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo<p>

"Ai no uta" wa owaranai mou deatte shimatta no  
>... Owaranai... Love &amp; Truth"<p>

I began clapping after I took of the swirly orange lollipop mask and laid it onto the ground. She turned around and looked at me surprise clearly showing on her face. I gathered chakra into my feet and hopped up onto the tree branch Sakura-chan was sitting on.

_**Normal POV**_

"You have a really pretty voice Saku-chan." Madara said with sincerity. He wished he heard he singing earlier so he could comment on it.

"Th- Thanks. No one ever heard me sing before. It was just something I do when I need to escape the troubles of the world." Sakura spoke while watching a cherry blossom petal float down to the ground.

"No problem, Oh!" The eldest Uchiha said suddenly surprising Sakura.

"What is it Mada-kun?" Sakura asked suddenly concerned.

"Nothing, I just remember that I need to complement you on how you handled Sasuke, or as you call him 'Duckbutt'. That look on his face was priceless!" Madara exclaimed while starting to laugh.

Sakura started to laugh too. Where she came up with the insult she doesn't know but she does know it fits Sasuke, his hair AND personality perfectly.

"We should get going Tsunade-shishou should have the scroll almost done by now." Sakura said after they finished their laughing. She knew she loved his laugh. The pink haired kunoichi would have to make him laugh more often when they were alone.

Madara sighed, "Yeah your probably right." He wasn't ready to go back into being an idiot so soon. At least with Sakura around he was acting less like Tobi then usual. He should be happy for that at least.

They both hopped off the tree limb, Sakura going one way Madara going the other to retrieve his dreaded mask of idiocy. He felt as if even now when he was not acting as Tobi he still had some of his personality added into his own. He put the mask back on and began to walk back towards the village, hand in hand.

_**With Itachi**_

Itachi was walking around the village heading toward the Hokage's Mountain. _'Hn. Few things have changed from when I have last been here.' _He mentally noted. There were a few more shops opened but that was about all. There were kids chasing each other around the streets while the citizens gather groceries and chatted about whatever civilians chat about.

The Uchiha had been so caught up in his musings he barely noticed how quickly he made his way over to the huge rock face containing the carved faces of the Hokages. The Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Yondaime Hokage , Minato Namikaze, and finally the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

All of the Hokages of the Hidden Leaf were brandished upon the rock face before the second eldest Uchiha. Itachi then began to wonder, _'I never really thought about it but now that I look at this rock face I notice that 3/5 of all the Hokage's were from the Senju clan.' _

It was a good question, but not yet one Itachi could figure out. There was just so much history behind it all that he didn't know, more or less, didn't have to know. It was information that was just lost within the depths of history. Maybe a select few still remembered it but as of late it seemed to have just simply faded away, like an old memory.

'_Hn, while on that line of thought with the Hokages, Tsunade should have that scroll ready by now.' _ Itachi thought and with that he started his walk back down the mountain to head to the Hokage Tower. Hopefully his teammates are on their way there as well.

_**With Tsunade**_

'_Finally! I finally finished writing this damned scroll! I never thought it possible to be that hard to write a reply for ANYTHING!' _ Tsunade ranted on in her head about how hard it was to write that scroll and how she needed her "Special Sake" which meant basically drinking pure alcohol. It took her 2 hours! Two fucking HOURS to write that scroll! If this wasn't the best scroll she had ever written may she be damned to a terrible life in hell. That damned scroll read,

'_Akatsuki Leader,_

_I have read over your terms and will agree to them. It has come to my concern that many of my nin may be hostile to you. Hopefully you will take that into consideration. I have two terms of my own should you agree to them,_

_Our allies will become your allies. You shall not harm any of them unless being utterly provoked into no other action._

_When you are in my village I ask of you to remove your cloaks._

_I hope you agree to these terms and if not the alliance is off. You need not reply to this message. I will know your answer if you show up at my gates in one week time with your gang of criminals. _

_May I see you in 3 days if agreed,_

_Godaime Hokage, Tsunade._

_INSERT KONOHA OFFICIAL SEAL HERE!_

The female Hokage had about 5 different trash cans filled to the brim with papers. Most of them being scrolls in which she messed up and or didn't like the way they were worded. She just hoped that the three Akatsuki got here soon so she could stop glaring at the scroll in front of her. That scroll had to get out of her sight within the next ten minutes or Tsunade was going to rip it into a million pieces, light it on fire, dance in the ashed, and throw whatever was left out her window to hit whatever unlucky soul was going past.

_**With Itachi Tobi and Sakura**_

The three Akatsuki met up with each other at the front of the Hokage Tower. They nodded at each other then walked inside, up the many flights of stairs, and finally came to the door that led to the Hokage's Office. Sakura walked up to the door and knocked on it three times. After she heard a slightly aggravated "Come In!" she opened the door while Tobi and Itachi walked in, Sakura following closely behind.

"Good just the people I have been waiting for. You came just in time to stop me from destroying that stupid damned scroll. It took me TWO HOURS to write! Look at all these ruined scrolls!" Tsunade ranted pointing at the 5 trash cans. She tossed the scroll to Sakura from across her desk.

"Thanks Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said while catching the scroll.

"Now get that scroll outta my site!" The Hokage yelled in anger. Just the site of the scroll made her want to punch a hole in something.

"Hai!" Was heard from the three shinobi as they vanished from her office. Tsunade could already feel more at peace with that scroll gone and out of her site. She hoped the Akatsuki Leader would agree to her terms though, she wanted to see Sakura again. All she could do now is wait a week and see if they would come or not.

_**At Konoha's Gates**_

"Are we all ready to get going?" Sakura asked while putting the scroll in the same pocket as the red ribbon that she found in the sandbox from her childhood.

"Hn." Came from do I even need to mention his name, Itachi.

"Tobi's a good boy! We should get the scroll to Leader-sama as soon as possible!" Tobi said in his always cheery voice which can brighten every mood.

"Then let's head out!" Sakura yelled as she pumped her fist into the air. The threesome disappeared in a blur and left Konoha, heading back to their main base in Ame. They would get there in about 2 days if they rushed but they had been given a week to complete the got to Konoha in 2 days and only spent half a day actually staying in Konoha so if they took their time they would get there with half of a day to spare.

**Longest chapter EVER! The chapter alone not counting the authors notes and recap was 2,213 words! Yippie! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I would name the reviews but I'm too tired. I'm almost asleep on my keyboard soooo sorry if there are mistakes due to my extreme tiredness. It's 1:30 in the morning and I'm going to bed! Read, Review, Favorite! Makes my world go round :D! **


	12. Chapter 12

** AUTHORS NOTE**

**I have two things to say. One, my internet was down so I couldn't get this up sooner and two, I HATE SCHOOL! I'm curious if anyone likes the quotes I put up. Give me your opinion on them in a review! Quote: If you ever see Zetsu around your plants just back away slowly…**

_Recap_

"_Are we all ready to get going?" Sakura asked while putting the scroll in the same pocket as the red ribbon that she found in the sandbox from her childhood._

"_Hn." Came from guess who? Itachi._

"_Tobi's a good boy! We should get the scroll to Leader-sama as soon as possible!" Tobi said in his always cheery voice which can brighten every mood._

"_Then let's head out!" Sakura yelled as she pumped her fist into the air. The threesome disappeared in a blur and left Konoha, heading back to their main base in Ame. They would get there in about 2 days if they rushed but they had been given a week to complete the got to Konoha in 2 days and only spent half a day actually staying in Konoha so if they took their time they would get there with half of a day to spare._

_End Recap_

The three of them left Konoha so fast it was as if they disappeared to the untrained eye. Sakura didn't bother to say goodbye to her friends for she knew she would be back. She was excited but yet not for she would only stay for as long as the "war" with the unkilled Orochimaru. Sasuke was so blind sometimes, he left the man who was now waging war in his hands alive. Sakura decided that once they found out who was their leader and if it was Orochimaru she would beat Sasuke down for allowing him to live.

The always stoic Uchiha was thinking about how his brother was doing with how he and his fellow Akatsuki were coming to live in Konoha for the time being. Sasuke would have to live with being so close to his so called should-be-killed brother and all. _'Hm, my foolish little brother will have to co-exist with me until this war of some sort is over.'_

Tobi and or Madara was thinking about how he should beat Sasuke should Orochimaru be leading the war. _'I could bash him into a tree? Nah, maybe beat his duckbutt hairstyled head into the ground? Oh! I got it! I'll provoke him to attack me and then turn into a log!' _

**(If you watch Naruto the abridged series by masakox and vegeta369 you'll get the joke of the log. In it Sasuke keeps mistaking logs for people and can't seem to kill them…)**

Madara thought, knowing that him using the log substitution would annoy Sasuke to no end and cause him to continue attacking while Madara as Tobi will continue to turn into logs. _'Ha! Tobi will show that idiot that Tobi's not stuuuuupid!' _ Madara chanted mentally while going all out Tobi in his mind.

All three of them were so caught up in their musings that they haven't noticed how close they were getting to Ame. They had ran for a full 24 hours at full speed without noticing. The pink haired kunoichi gritted her teeth together for realizing how low she actually was on chakra. She only had about a quarter left since her stamina improved. What she didn't know was that all her teammates were running low.

Itachi had about two quarters of his chakra left because he was used to such heavy traveling from being a missing nin for how many years. Being an Uchiha and an ANBU at such a young age would also explain why he had more than Sakura.

Of course Madara was doing fine with three quarters of his chakra remaining. Well of course with him being alive for so many years would do that to anyone. Since everyone sees him as the immature idiot of Akatsuki, Tobi, he uses a genjutsu that the sharingan cannot see through which allows him to give off a fake amount of remaining chakra. He of course had that in place.

"Okay I believe it's time we make camp for the night. I just notice how low on chakra we all are so we should make camp and get to the base tomorrow." Sakura said looking at Madara and Itachi. She knew Madara could continue but she could not. Itachi probably as well.

"Hn, fine." Itachi said in his deep monotone voice. _'I'm surprised she made it this far considering she just became a missing nin. I thought she might of passed out at the 18 hour mark.' _ Thought by the second oldest Uchiha. He inwardly smirked. There was more to then meets the eye this innocent looking but yet extremely violent and deadly when necescery.

"Okay Sakura-chan! Tobi thinks he sees a clearing about 20 to 30 yards from here!" Tobi announced pointing to the Northeast. _'Nice job Saku-chan. I'm surprised and glad you prevailed this long. I'm sure you surprised Itachi-san on this one.' _Was Madara's praising thoughts on Sakura's performance of the long, may he say "trek", over to where the border of Amegakure at full speed.

"Thanks Tobi!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder while sprinting in the direction Tobi pointed finally happy she could get a rest. Unconsciously running while being muddled in your thoughts sprinting at full speed is not the smartest idea. Your running, your running, and then all of a sudden it hits you like a kunai to the chest. Your low on chakra, your extremely tired and out of breath.

Itachi shook his head and ran into the direction that Sakura headed into. _'That girl really needs to give some sort of warning before she runs off.' _Our old missing leaf ANBU Captain thought, openly annoyed by the pink haired green eyed kunoichi's ways.

'_Fine, leave me here! I don't care! I'll get there before you!' _Madara yelled in his mind. He quickly made a handsign for a teleportation jutsu and poofed into the clearing just as Sakura bounded into the exact area he appeared into so, by the laws of nature, got pushed to the ground.

_**Sakura's POV**_

'_Almost there…' _Sakura thought seeing the clearing through the ever thining tree line. All of a sudden she saw Madara appear right in front of her by about a yard. _'Shit! I can't stop in-'_ Her thoughts were cut off as she slammed into Madara full force.

_**Normal POV**_

"Owwwww Saku-chan what was that for?" Tobi asked rubbing his head which hit the ground in the "body slam".

"Sorry Tobi-kun, I couldn't stop in time to not hit you." Sakura said whilst getting up and dusting herself off, Tobi doing the same thing when he stood soon after. _'Man that hurt! I can't image how much I must have hurt Mada-kun.' _Sakura thought taking into consideration how much it hurt with her falling even using Madara as her "cushion".

What the both of them forgot to notice was that there was an emotionless looking Uchiha watching on in interest. Though his face showed no emotion he had a hint of amusement shining in those crimson eyes of his. **(Crimson is my favorite color. What's yours?)**

Sakura turned around and looked at Itachi. When she saw the amusment, even if ever so slightly, in his eyes she just had to point out the supposedly "emotionless" Uchiha was showing an emotion of some sort. "Itachi-san?" Sakura questioned getting ready to say what she was really REALLY waiting to say.

"Yes?" Said man answered, somewhat worried what her most likely crazed question would be.

"Do you know that you just?" Sakura said cutting off her sentence to build up some suspense.

"Oooh ooooh! What what! Tobi wants to know?" The masked nin said apparently not being able to stand the suspense. _'This is going to be good. I know it. She is going to say something that is going to embarass or enrage him.' _Madara thought all the while grining like a Cheshire cat behind his vibrant orange, swirly mask.

Itachi just looked on with question. _'Okay now I'm CERTAIN this cannot be good.' _ The sharingan user thought knowing he was not going to like what the insane kunoichi might say. Whatever it is he knew he would most likely get more benefit by tuning her out but for some reason he could not.

"You, Itachi Uchiha, the emotionless man who slaughtered his entire clan in cold blood. Just. Showed…" Sakura took a dramatic pause, "EMOTION!" She practically yelled while bouncing into the air once or twice to give it more emphases.

Tobi fell to the ground laughing making sure it was the light bubbly laughing and wasn't his deep laughing, while Itachi stood there left eye twitching ever so slightly. _'I knew it couldn't be anything good. I should have tuned her out.' _All the while his eye was twitching in anger and aggravation. _'Why should she care if I showed emotion or not, question is, why and how did I show emotion?'_

Itachi then turned and walked away but not before mumbling a faint, "I'm going to get firewood."

Madara stopped the bubbly laughter and went back to the deep chuckling once Itachi was out of hearing range. He took his mask off, happy to not have to act stupid anymore. But that doesn't mean he hates being stupid. Everyone has a fit of randomness once and a while but he expresses his random side more than the average person through Tobi.

Sakura started taking out the scroll which contained the tent and sleeping requirements when she heard the deep chuckling she wanted to hear since when she was sitting in the sakura tree with Madara. She stopped taking the sleeping requirements to turn around and look at Madara. He was learning against a tree laughing about something. Most likely about what she said about Itachi having emotions.

"When Itachi-san started twitching. Priceless!" Madara said while looking at Sakura, still laughing. Sakura smiled at him. _'It's good to see someone who you can joke around with and actually get some sort of response.' _She thought. Not many people, especially Uchihas, joke around in the ninja world anymore. To imagine one of the few people she actually joke around with is now mainly an Uchiha. Who would have thought. If she ever told anyone that they would look at her like she was crazy.

'_If only Sakura knew she was the only one I joke around with. The last person who ever heard me sincerely laugh was Izuna. That was how many years ago. How has this one girl, a pink haired green eyed girl, changed me so much in such a short period of time.' _Madara wondered.

_**At Akatsuki Base**_

Pein was sitting at his desk doing paperwork wondering when his little sister would be back. The Hokage probably agreed to the terms and there would be an alliance. He looked back down at the paperwork. The dreaded paperwork. It at times, can be worse than some brutal enemies except this is an enemy you can never get rid of. All of a sudden Zetsu appeared from the floor in front of Pein's desk.

"**Leader-sama Tobi, Sakura, and Itachi are right outside the border of Ame.** We just came to inform you they will be here around mid-day tomorrow. " Both Zetsus spoke. They spotted them once they were heading into the clearing but missed Sakura crashing into Madara.

"Thank you Zetsu, your dismissed." Pein spoke with authority in his voice turning his head towards the door.

The plant man decided to just "melt" into the floorboards instead of the door like a normal person but since when was Zetsu normal? Never.

'_Back to my immortal enemy. The Paperwork.' _ The Akatsuki leader thought, mentally groaning at the thought of The Paperwork. Maybe he should use one of his members like Konan to help him with it. Yes he will ask he about that later. He looked back at the paper and started Death itself on Paper.

_**With Itachi**_

'_I don't know what it is but something seems off with Tobi. No one could be that happy and hyper all the time.' _Itachi thought suspiciously. He was having trouble with finding dry enough wood with it being so close to Ame and everything. The sharingan user had now embarked on his own personal mission. Figure out who Tobi is behind the mask.

_**With Madara and Sakura**_

Madara stopped laughing after a while and decided he needed to heal his wounds from Sakura "body slamming" him. He didn't bother send chakra to his hands he simply sent chakra to the needed area and healed.

Sakura felt Madara's chakra spike behind her. She turned around to look and saw the areas on Madara that were once bruised from her slamming into him, were glowing with crimson chakra. **(Yes there is a difference between red and crimson.)** "Hey, Madara-kun, why is your chakra crimson?" Sakura questioned. She has never seen nor heard of anyone having crimson chakra before.

"Hm, this?" He asked holding out his hand. The eldest Uchiha sent chakra to his hand and his hand grew to have a reddish tint from it.

Sakura walked over to him since she had just finished putting up the tents and equipment. She grabbed his hand and inspected the newly found chakra. She found it such a pretty color. "How did it become this color?" Sakura asked while still looking at his hand.

Madara contemplated his answer. He decided to go with, "I think how many years of training would do that to you."

"Aa." Was her only reply.

His chakra dissipated and he grabbed his orange mask. He sensed Itachi's presence coming near and decided it was time to grab the mask and put it on.

The emerald eyed kunoichi let go of his hand and left to find herself a tree to lean against. She ended up finding one right across from "Tobi". The second she sat down Itachi walked into the clearing carrying a bunch of dry firewood.

"One of you can have my tent tonight." Sakura said to no one in particular. She felt the urge to sleep outside under the moon and starts.

Itachi got the fire started with a simple fire jutsu and went to put up his tent. Sakura grabbed her sleeping bag and sat next to the fire and Tobi went over to the tent that was supposed to be Sakura's.

As Sakura was laying down just about ready to fall asleep she hear a slight, "Goodnight Sakura-chan" from Madara just as he was going to his tent and fell asleep shortly after.

**Finished! 2,265 words was the story not counting the authors note and recap. I hope you liked it and with school started sadly means slower updates. Depressing. I know right? Read and Review! I stayed up later than I would have liked to finish this but aw who cares! Thanks to all who review, favorite, or alerted me!**


	13. Chapter 13

** AUTHORS NOTE**

**I'M ALIVE! Oh my Lord. When was the last time I updated… I'm so sorry for the wait! ….Stupid school. This may be shorter because I haven't updated in a while but Its better than nothing! … **

**QUOTE: Bringing Tobi to a candy shop? Not a good idea…**

_RECAP!_

"O_ne of you can have my tent tonight." Sakura said to no one in particular. She felt the urge to sleep outside under the moon and starts tonight. _

_Itachi got the fire started with a simple fire jutsu and went to put up his tent. Sakura grabbed her sleeping bag and sat next to the fire and Tobi went over to the tent that was supposed to be Sakura's._

_As Sakura was laying down just about ready to fall asleep she hear a slight, "Goodnight Sakura-chan" from Madara just as he was going to his tent and fell asleep shortly after._

_END RECAP!_

As Sakura awoke the next morning she quickly noted that the two boys were still asleep. She decided that while they were catching up on their "Beauty Sleep" she would go to the hot springs and get a nice, relaxing, shower.

Sakura quickly scrawled a note down and put it on the tree in which she had previously been sleeping against. It surprisingly had been a comfortable place to sleep. As soon as she had heard some rustling coming from Itachi's tent she high-tailed it out of there.

She had quickly found a hot spring that seemed unoccupied at the current moment. Sakura suddenly whipped her head around, getting a small case of whiplash, and felt the coming of four chakra signatures. One seemed very familiar so she hid her chakra and jumped into a random tree.

The familiar chakra signature one within the line of sight was none other than the quote "Most Idiotic Uchiha That Ever Lived", more or less, Sasuke AKA Duckbutt Uchiha. After him came a tall man with orange hair. The orange haired man had to be at least 6 feet tall so the people around him seemed a bit dwarfed. Then came someone Sakura actually recognized. The man was carrying around Zabuza Momochi's sword so he was identified as Suigetsu Hozuki. Finally came a girl that seemed a bit off. She had fiery red hair that was smooth on one side but choppy and un-kept on the other. The girl seemed to be attracted to Sasuke seeing as if she was always trying to strike up some moronic conversation with him.

_'What's Sasuke doing here? I thought he was under lockdown?" _the pink haired kunoichi thought, having absolutely no clue as to what was going on.

After witnessing this Sakura decided to drop the idea of taking a bath so instead she decided to head back to the 'campsite'. Sakura was mentally battling whether or not to digress this particular tidbit of information. She didn't realize how long she had actually been gone because by the time Sakura got back Tobi and Itachi were ready to head out. She came upon the decision to keep the information to herself knowing that it wouldn't cause any major hurt to her or the Akatsuki.

"Is Sakura-chan ready to head out?" Tobi asked, looking at Sakura for approval. He was wondering where she went. No, not wondering. Spazzing is what he was doing. Tobi or in this case Madara was spazzing. Yes the normally cool and composed Madara was completely spazzy. He was so relieved when Itachi showed him the note that Sakura wrote.

"Hai, lets head out so we can get to base ahead of time." Sakura calmly spoke, trying not to dismay any of her discoveries. Sakura was at a less intelligent word to say baffled when she heard Madara's voice in her head.

'_Wh- What? What is your voice doing in my head? Wait before you answer that, How in HELL DID YOU GET YOUR VOICE IN MY HEAD?' _ Sakura said amidst her mental rage. How in the seven levels of fucking hell did Madara manage to get his voice in HER OWN HEAD!

Tobi fell on the dusty clearing from the loudness of Sakura's mental rage. Madara had to come up with a last second excuse. " Uhhhhh. Clumsy Tobi falling over nothing but air." He thought up. It was a horrible, not utterly horrific, cover up.

Once Tobi got up of the ground it was time to leave. They had spent enough time dawdling seeing it was as if it was already close to 9. With a ceremonial 'hn' the three supposedly bad-ass Akatsuki set off towards base in Ame.

'_Okay. I'm calm now, explain and hopefully, HOPEFULLY I won't snap out at you.' _ Sakura thought, hoping Madara would hear her. Gladly Sakura's somewhat calm message got to Madara and she got her reply.

'_I'll start of you promise not to interrupt me Sakura-chan…' _ Madara said warningly, a bit of accusation in his voice. When he got no reply he decided it was safe to continue mentally explaining. Here led the rest of the journey to the Ame base.

'_I used a jutsu on you that I developed maybe 20 or so years ago. I've never tried it on anyone so in a way you were sort of a test bunny. After wandering the world for so long without letting anyone know my identity I got bored. Pein at the time didn't know who I was so I was alone. I decided upon creating my own jutsu in case I ever meet anyone who I would trust my identity with.' _ Madara took a pause to see Sakura's reaction.

When Sakura heard the part at being quote ' a test bunny' she faltered in step. _'Well at least I wasn't called a test rat.' _ Sakura thought with annoyance. She forgot that Madara could hear her. _'Shit! What about Inner Sakura?' _ By this point Madara was intrigued about this 'Inner Sakura'.

'_I'll ignore what you just said and question you about it later but until then on with the explaination. I'll try and shorten it so Itachi doesn't suspect the most annoying, irresponsible member of Akatsuki is being un-Tobi-ish for a lack of better words. Hmmmm. Where did I leave off? Oh yeah! When I came upon someone whom I could trust my identity with I would somehow, unbeknownst to the recipient, place the jutsu on them. For you it was when I said goodnight last night. Does it make sense now?' _ Madara asked once he finished explaining himself. By the time he finished they were maybe around three quarters to the base on the northern outskirts of Ame.

'_Okay that makes sense now. Shouldn't you start to act like Tobi now to throw off Itachi's suspicions?' _Sakura asked. She always wondered why their base was on the outskirts of Amegakure even though Pein was the Kage. The whole village was loyal to him so why would they have to be on the outskirts of the village. Sakura decided to ask her brother that when she got back.

"Tobi want's to know how much farther it is to base. Tobi's been walking for what seems days!" Tobi said in a whiny voice. Madara thought that it was so idiotic, moronic, stupefied that he had to act like this.

"Tobi shut up I have a headache and am not in the mood, kay?" Sakura said with a fake annoyance. She would later tell him mentally that she actually didn't mean to be mean but just wanted to play the part.

"Awww! So mean Sakura-chan!" Tobi said, feigning a hurt emotional façade. Playing the part was now seeming to get fun.

'_Well there goes my nice silence. It was pleasant while it lasted thought. There goes to prove the point that nothing lasts forever.' _ Itachi thought. His mother once said when he was a child, just out of the academy, that nothing ever lasts forever. Surprisingly that was what he thought of while killing her. _'No, stop thinking of the past, this will do me no good, only pain. '_

His face must have contorted to show some sort of unknown emotion. Sakura noticed the flicker and wanted to ask Itachi about what he had thought about to cause him to show some, any, sort of emotion but decided against it. If only she knew the truth of his past then maybe Sakura would understand.

'_Hmmmm, Sakura-chan seems deep in thought. Maybe she saw something I di-' _ Madara didn't get to finish his sentence to evade bashing his head into a low tree branch. He quickly used a technique much like Shisui's, therefore he didn't, at last second, bash into said low hanging tree. He learned how to block of his thoughts from the mind link but that still didn't stop his curiosity. Madara decided to ask Sakura around that along with 'Inner Sakura'.

Knocked out of his thoughts by someone calling Tobi he looked towards the sound. It was Sakura telling him they were around five minutes away from so-called home. They were in for a huge surprise when they got back.

**Done! Sorry if it's shorter but it's still a chapter! I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for being patient! See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am SOO sorry guys! I forgot about my fanfiction account for a while but now Im back! It's Summer, I don't have school, and I'll finally be able to write again. My other stories will be on pause for a little while because I am really going to focus on this story, considering it is my main one. Now, I would like to apologize about how horrible my writing was these past few chapters. My writing style has changed and progressed greatly. The chapters will be longer, better written, and more, how shall I put it, more action packed, suspenseful, and of course, funny! If anyone wants to come up with quotes you would like to see either leave it in a review or PM me. I'll give you credit! Without further ado, here comes chapter 14!**

**I in no way own Naruto. Nope, not possible.**

**QUOTE:Hmm, what was that? Did you say I was, was, gay? Well I most certainly am! (Deidara, love ya but couldn't resist that! I also have nothing against gays,bi's, or lesbians if any of you are one!)**

_RECAP: 'Hmmmm, Sakura-chan seems in deep thought, maybe she saw something I di-'Madara didn't get to finish his sentence before almost bashing his head into a low hanging tree branch. He almost bashed into the branch but quickly used a technique similar to Shisui's therefor not hitting said low hanging branch. _

_Having developed his own mind jutsu Madara knew how to block his thoughts off. That still didn't stop his curiosity though. Madara decided to ask Sakura about what she saw and 'Inner Sakura' later on._

_Madara was broken from his inner musings by someone calling out "TOBI!" he looked towards the sound. It was Sakura telling him they were about five minutes away from base. When they got back they were in for a huge surprise..._

CHAPTER 14

As the trio was getting closer to base they began to hear cries of battle and the clashing of weapons. Sakura was the first of the three to get past the tree-line that was blocking the view of what they were missing. Standing on a branch the rose petal haired girl saw the remaining six members battling of legions of Sound nin. One thing imeadiately came to her mind, _'Sasuke and his little posse!'_ Something else did not cross her mind though. Madara could read her thoughts.

' _Another thing to ask about later,' _Madara thought as he and Itachi broke the tree-line to stand with Sakura on her tree branch.

Sharing a quick glance they knew what they had to do. About a second later, simultaneously jumping of the branch, they headed into the frays of battle.

Sakura was the first one to spot her targets. It was a group of 6 seemingly rookie ninja, shying away from the battle, hoping they won't be found. _'Shouldn't just stand there, the idiots. They are getting absolutely no mercy. Anyone from the sound village gets no sympathy. Also, because they had the gall to stand there, watch their teammates die, and attack my home!' _and with that thought Sakura jumped into the air and used one of her power chakra laced punches right into the middle of the circle they created.

"Watch out RI-" was all the 'leader' of the group managed out before being blown back by the force of the punch into jagged rock, killing him.

Before the others had time to get ready Sakura was already on them, having four dead already, leader included.

' _Two to go!' __**'Give 'em hell!' **_Inner Sakura encouraged, fueling Sakura to quickly execute the last two of the group with some shurikin and a few kunai. She wondered how the others were fairing.

Madara was quickly killing of ninja by using his transportation technique. _'These little bastards keep coming! They're easy to kill off but the amount is not decreasing no matter how many we kill!'_ He looked around to see how the others were fairing. Pein and Deidara were starting to look like symptoms of chakra exhaustion while Konan was currently taking on a group of four. The two immortals were just fine, not surprisingly. Hidan was slashing with his scythe while Kakuzu was impaling people with his tentacles. Sakura just wiped out a group of six and was looking fine while Itachi was showing a hint of pain due to his eyes. Kisame kept getting ganged up upon himself. Zetsu was no where to be found, he was probably out on a recon mission. Madara looked at Pein and shook his head, signaling that they were too outnumbered and it was time to flee.

Pein jumped into the air and used a sign that all the Akatsuki would recognize. The howling of the five wolves. One by one the Akatsuki jumped up an used their own method of transportation to get to the universal meeting area in case this every happened. Madara and Sakura were the last two left in the practical war zone. Madara grabbed a hold of her bridal style and used his space time jutsu to get to the area.

Once everyone was there and accounted for Pein called for a brief meeting.

"We have to travel a bit to cover our tracks so those little bastards don't find us. How they found us this time is still a mystery to me but once I find out, whoever it is is going to pay, and not just leisurely..."

Brief glances were spared and they flitted off into the dense undergrowth in front of them.

_*About three hours later*_

"We will settle here for the time being. Everyone pick a partner to be with over the course of the next few days. Deidara pick which pair you would like to be with," Pein said in an authorial tone.

"I'll take, definitely not you," To Tobi and Sakura. The only reason being Tobi annoyed the hell out of him and pissed him off horribly.

"Nope, not you two," Deidara said to Hidan/Kakuzu and Pein/Konan.

"That leaves you two," said Deidara to Itachi and Kisame.

"Okay then, you will be staying with Itachi and Kisame until Zetsu gets back. Final order of the day, find an area for you and your partner to stay in until we get to the other hideout," Pein said, finally sorting everything out.

"Hai!" Every member said/yelled.

"Sakura, Tobi, and Itachi, meet me at Konan and I's area. I'll explain what you missed," Pein said, already leaving the clearing towards Konan.

After finding what area they wanted the three gathered to where their 'leader' told them.

Briefly explaining that they had been ambushed by sound nin and saw four standing on a ledge, staying away from the battle, watching, Pein told them the hair colors of them, red, orange, a blue white, and raven black. The one was thought to be Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke.

'_This is not the path I wanted him to take,' _Itachi thought with a slight bit of anger.

Other than that everything was fine. Pein was going to send someone to get Zetsu when he found the wreckage and got to the meeting area and that was that.

"Thanks Pein-sama!" Tobi exclaimed, already knowing some of this.

"Hn, okay," Spoke one of the remaining Uchiha

"Thanks brother!" Sakura yelled already halfway gone to her and Tobi's area. "I'm going for a walk first though! See you guys later!" and with that she was off into the woods.

' _I really need to clear my head. All this is starting to get to me I think...'_

' _**No, it's not. You are just over stressed and that little act Madara pulled ay the tree shook you up a bit. You're fine.I know it and I think you do too since I am basically you,'**_Inner Sakura encouraged her outer half.

'_Thanks, I always know I can rely on you Inner,'_Sakura thought to herself, sensing that her inner left the room in her mind.

She continued walking until a presence was found following behind her. Speeding up Sakura got far enough ahead and hid in the bushes.

' _It's only me, come out of the bushes,'_ Madara sent a mental message to Sakura.

Coming out of her hiding spot in the bushed Sakura saw Madara in front of her, mask pushed back behind his head. _'There goes clearing my head,' _thought the pink haired beauty.

"Hey! I can hear you ya know! I came to help you and ask you about some stuff!" Madara said, feigning a hurt sounding voice with a grin.

" Before you start your questions, assuming you have more than one, I have one to ask, who gave you permission to follow me?" inquired Sakura, having already formed an idea and how it was executed.

"Fine, after Itachi left I asked Pein if I could follow after you saying you weren't yourself lately. Also, it would give me some time alone with you for some questions," Madara answered in all honesty, ending in a sigh. Sakura noticed the sigh and knew she was in for a questioning.

With a sigh of her own she replied with, "Okay, ask away. I'll answer in complete honesty."

"First off, when we were leaving the camp when we went out on our mission your mind seemed troubled. What was going on there?" There was the first question.

"I saw Sasuke and the three others Pein and the organization saw at the hideout during the ambush," Sakura answered swiftly and truthfully.

"Now that that's out of the way her comes question two, did you see some reaction out of Itachi that I didn't?" Question two, easy.

"Itachi showed some emotion in his eyes that you would have missed if you blinked. Does that answer your question, Madara?"

"Yep! Question three coming at you. This is the last one. What is this 'Inner Sakura' I heard when you first discovered my jutsu leaving the missions area?" Last question, here we come.

"It might not make sense at first but I think it should make sense to you if your smart enough Madara," Sakura said with a wink.

Madara looked at her and sent her a playful scowl. "Throw it at me, I'll make sense of it," Madara said, still keeping the scowl on, but was beginning to grin.

"Okay, here goes nothing... Inner Sakura is as I guess you can say, another half of my personality. She is an inner me if you couldn't guess by her name. Inner was created when I was a child. I didn't have many friends as a child and was bullied often. Inner helped me through it and went dormant for a while when I went into my teen years. She only came when I desperately needed her, or when I was tremendously alone. When I became a member of Akatsuki she was reawakened becuase most likely of the drastic change of lifestyle and is deciding to stay for a while now. She is the tougher half of me. If you ever read into our thoughts you would have heard her, encouraging me in the battle with the six Sound ninja. I have no other way of explaining it besides that so make as much sense of it as you can. I hope it answers your questions," the pinkette finally finished, out of breath.

"That helped alot, thank you. It makes sense. For your information I don't read into your thoughts unless I know something is up or if we are mentally talking," Madara calmly stated.

"Okay, thanks Mada-kun, it also feels good to get this stuff off my chest too," Sakura said leaning into Madara's side.

Like that the two walked into their area. Madara put his mask back over his face and got ready for his act if anyone came.

_*15 Minutes Later*_

Tobi and Sakura were back at their camp. Tobi sat down in front of a tree and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to doze off Sakura crept up on him and sat directly on his lap. When she landed Tobi let out an 'oof' and relaxed again.

After they both calmed down 'Tobi' began to torture Sakura with her worst weakness that no one knew about besides Pein. Sakura was horribly ticklish. He began tickling he and she spazzed out on him. She was laughing hystericaly. This was thought to be a sound of alarm so the other members came running to the sound.

Once they got there they were amazed to see what was going on. Tobi and Sakura continued this for five minutes while the other members were watching. Finally, unable to take it anymore, everyone broke out laughing.

Sakura and Tobi turned their heads in shock to see everyone standing there.

"Wh-whats going on?" Sakura asked, slightly embarrassed. "Nothing to see here, run along!" She said, giving them a glare that would scare even an Uchiha.

They all left, but not without chuckling.

"Baka!" Sakura yelled at Madara.

"Sorrry! Just couldn't help it Madara said, being himself again.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's fine." Sakura said with a yawn forming.

"Okay, see ya in the morning Sakura-hime..."Madara said, noticing she was already half-asleep in his arms.

'_Have a good nights sleep little one...' _

_**A/N: NEW CHAPTER. COMPLETED. Let me know what you guys think and just no flames please. I'm a little rusty at fanfiction but I hope to get back into it. I already started an outline for the next chapter in my notebook so be expecting it in the next two weeks. Until next time, Ja Ne!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I am not consistent with updates at all, am I? Excuses aside I'm here to make a chapter over 3,000 words (Not really)! I know this plot is obsolete with what has been going on in the manga, but what do I care? Anyway, sorry 'bout the wait but here is chapter 15 of Sakura's Mission Gone Wrong!**

**Quote: Why do I always mistake logs for people?-Sasuke (Courtesy of Naruto the abridged series!)**

**Disclaimer:Me no own anything.**

_Recap:_

_Once they got there they were amazed to see what was going on. Tobi and Sakura continued this for five minutes while the other members were watching. Finally, unable to take it anymore, everyone broke out laughing. _

_Sakura and Tobi turned their heads in shock to see everyone standing there._

"_Wh-whats going on?" Sakura asked, slightly embarrassed. "Nothing to see here, run along!" She said, giving them a glare that would scare even an Uchiha. _

_They all left, but not without chuckling._

"_Baka!" Sakura yelled at Madara._

"_Sorrry! Just couldn't help it Madara said, being himself again._

"_Ah, don't worry about it. It's fine." Sakura said with a yawn forming._

"_Okay, see ya in the morning Sakura-hime..."Madara said, noticing she was already half-asleep in his arms._

'_Have a good nights sleep little one...' _

_**Chapter 15**_

Having problems sleeping, which was not unusual, Itachi got up and left his camp to go for a walk. Ever since that fateful night nothing was ever the same. Sure, it got better as he got older but it would always be there. Once in a while the ebony haired male could swear that he heard the voices of his family whispering in the wind, almost enough to drive him insane.

While walking, immersed in his thoughts, Itachi missed some comical sights along the way. Like some of the most unusual members in odd positions. Some cuddling others in other positions that should not be mentioned even though they had no clue they were in a such position. Oh, how horrible it must be to be unconsciously in an intimate position with someone they hated in reality.

Drifting off into where Pein and Konan's area was Itachi noted and turned himself into a different direction, not wanting to find out what an angry Pein and Konan could do it he found something he wasn't supposed to.

_'Hm, I seem to be heading off towards Sakura and Tobi's area. They are oddly close. Maybe, just maybe, if I nonchalantly walk over there I'll see who Tobi is, and what's going on between those two,' _ Itachi thought to himself. He knew something was up and this whole Tobi thing had to be a hoax . The Uchiha had sensed a dark aura around Tobi for a fraction of a second during the battle with the sound ninja.

Not bothering to hide his chakra so the pair wouldn't suspect an enemy Itachi walked straight through the tree barrier to the little camp set up. Once there the ebony noticed the camp itself was never even set up. Tobi and Sakura's camp comprised of a tree and Tobi's lap. Yes, even though he could not believe his eyes. It was Tobi sitting against a tree, Sakura using his lap as a pillow, and... Tobi's eyes. They were open, already alert of Itachi's presence way before breaking the tree barrier.

Being the over-protective Madara he is, Madara set up a shield that only Akatsuki members could pass though and Madara could tell which member came through by the chakra signature as soon as the barrier was passed though. In his mind, Madara was talking to Sakura in her dreams, asking if he should, or should not, tell Itachi his identity.

Sakura, being the compassionate soul she is, told Madara to go for it if he had the chance and was confident enough in Itachi to trust him with such a secret. _'Well, isn't this just perfect. Should I wake her for this? Yes, she would like to witness and help with this,' _

Using his free hand Madara signaled Itachi to come forward and sit in front of him. There was a tree about 10 feet in front of him and that is where Itachi sat. Gently shaking Sakura awake Madara telepathically told Sakura the plan while she was semi-conscious.

Being aware enough to make an intelligent reply of, _'Oh, okay, I get it. The great, big, bad, Madara of the Uchiha clan needs me for support? Joking! You know I love ya, ya big oaf!' _Sakura opened her eyes and grinned. She knew Madara was both fuming and laughing behind his mask of swirls.

Itachi just looked on at the strange scene with interest and curiosity. This is nothing like he'd ever seen. Whatever was going to happen, Itachi knew it would impact his life somehow. Never in his whole length of serving the Akatsuki has he seen Tobi so calm and not blurting things out every second that didn't even make sense like normal.

Nodding at each other as a last commitment they looked at Itachi with a most serious expression. Sakura started off the whole thing. Reason being that just having the high-pitched, obnoxious Tobi suddenly have a deep, dark, and serious voice didn't go over well in the plans and possible reactions.

"Itachi-san, I know you've been questioning who Tobi was for a while to yourself. It was a bit hard to notice at first but then I realized the more I was around you. The reason 'he' called you to sit down was because 'he' believe it was time you know the truth. By the look in your eyes I can tell your already trying to figure something out aren't you?" Sakura said, an amusing glint sparkling within her green orbs.

"Seems as if your getting to know me too well. Hn, well, I know no matter what this is going to somehow change my life, drastically or not, that I don't know. I do know, though, that this will be interesting," Itachi spoke calmly, though inside his mind was racing with possibilities. _'Perhaps, this could be? No, that would be impossible. He's dead. And should remain that way. But what if? No, no Itachi, don't think like that.'_

The pinkette had one more thing to say before Madara took over this encounter,"Before anything though, you have to promise me, us, that you will tell no one of this ever. Do you agree Itachi-san?"

"This will be of no problem." _'You have no idea of the secrets I have kept for all these years. It would be nothing compared to the burdens I, myself, have placed upon my shoulders.'_

"Well then, 'he'" Sakura spoke, looking towards Madara, "Will do the rest."

_'Now or never. Lets start out with this,' _Madara turned on his sharingan, not yet removing his mask.

Turning his attention from Sakura over to 'him' Itachi quickly noted one thing about him that he had never noticed before. The normally dark navy blue eyes of 'his' had turned to the blood red of the sharingan, possessed by only of the Uchiha, besides that bastard Danzou.

_'No, this, this can't be true. This can't be possible! I killed them all! I think I can remember killing off all of my family! I did not miss one, what is this...' _Itachi thought, though not panicking since his sharingan could cancel that of anothers.

_'This is it. No turning back,' _was what Madara thought while Sakura chimed in through her link, _'You go for it! He can't do anything bad. Besides maybe go through shock and/or pass out.'_

_'Your right, what am I thinking! Lets just get this done and over with so I can go back to living a somewhat peaceful life,' _and with that, the confrontation began.

"Itachi-san, would you believe me if I told you I was your ancestor?" Madara asked, knowing that the answer would be...

"Impossible! You would be dead then. You must be an imposter, my brother and I are the last remainin- Wait, no. You can't be..." Not even able to finish his sentence, all of his worst nightmares were coming true. That his long dead cousin, or whatever relation, was not dead.

_'The exact reaction I expected. So, have I made you panic little cousin?' _ Madara grinned. He never expected this was all it took to make the cool and calm Itachi loose it.

"I already assume you have an assumption as to who I am correct? I believe I know exactly of whom you are thinking of and it is actually true. You want proof, correct? You believe I am an imposter? Well, I'll prove to you I am who you think," and with that, the mask of secrecy and lies was slowly peeled off.

First the hair came falling out, layers of layers, out from behind the mask. By this point Itachi looked as if he was ready to pounce at any moment, but deep inside where he couldn't tell, he knew he was to be safe somehow.

Mask now completely off, the sharp lines and features of a face that belong to none other than that of the legendary Uchiha who discovered the Mangekyou and stole his brother's eyes.

Madara Uchiha.

_'No, this isn't possible. He has been dead for over a hundred years. Correct? But, his face, hair and build is exactly as all the depictions look. The only way to completely tell the truth is if he shows his Mangekeyo...' _Itachi thought. Sure he was able to form words in his head but his mouth would not cooperate in the least.

"You still don't believe me little one, don't you? I knew there would be only one way to prove it if nothing else would convince you. Well, I don't know how much more proof you can get but this," Eternal Mangekyou glowing in the darkness, there was no denying it now. This was the living, breathing, Madara Uchiha in the flesh, and still looking as he did at his prime.

Even with his great intelligent mind Itachi could barely comprehend what had just happened. Never had he expected this. His ancestor that was supposed to be dead was here in front of him and dating one of the people whom most of the Akatsuki pinned after. If he were any less surely he would have passed out from overload of information. Sure his whole life had been a lie but this, this goes far beyond his world of lies. This goes beyond Earthly Order. Could the Eternal Mangekeyo be this powerful? To keep someone alive for so long and turn them into an immortal, as well as keeping them as powerful and as young looking as the person was in their prime?

Many, many questions were racing though the Uchiha's almost over loaded brain. Apparently he was lucky enough to have a somewhat kind cousin who decided to leave everything at that.

"I think I've given you enough to think about and not pass out from overload. Come talk to me again when you think you can handle it. Just meet here at night when you can think and speak properly. Until then, back to the camp you go!" said the half founder of Konohagakure and leader of the former leader of the once great Uchiha.

Being in so much of a daze, Itachi failed to notice Sakura come up on his side and strike a chakra point in his neck. Vision beginning to blur, all he saw before he was out was Madara waving at him, and a faint "Sorry 'bout that" from Sakura.

"Well, that went better than expected. At least he didn't pass out before I finished," Madara said, relaxing now that that whole ordeal was over. It actually took a lot out of him. Explaining his existence to his relative who was taught ever since childhood that he was dead was not easy believe it or not.

"You did good. Before you go back to sleep, would you mind warping him back to his camp? Ya know, so people don't question why he was here?" Sakura asked, she knew what her older brother's reaction would be if he found someone other than Madara in camp with her. He would know that nothing went on but still, that's what older brother's are for, right? To watch over you and be all super protective?

Not needing to be told twice Madara executed two hand signs and warped Itachi back to his area to probably sleep for half a day or so. Unless his 'friends' decide to do something to him that is. Which will probably happen. Beyond the point, it was now just Madara and Sakura again.

By the end of that encounter it was already becoming light in the sky, about 4 in the morning perhaps? The two sat down by their tree again and decided to watch the sun rise instead of going back to sleep. They would be getting up in three hours anyway, so what's the use?

About 5:30 Sakura's capacity of sleep went too low and fell asleep once again in the strong comforting arms of Madara.

"Why do you always fall asleep on me?" spoke Madara aloud to no one. He was just going to stay up and wait for seven. He was so used to the lack of sleep from his times of war.

_'Why do I love you so?'_

**Phew! This is the longest I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed and please drop a review if you wish! I'm open to suggestions if you like. I do one-shots so if you want one just ask and I'll try. Thanks for staying faithful to this story. I can't wait to see what you think and the reason this was delayed was because I got caught up in playing Okami. Sorry! Well. I stayed up later than I should have making this but it was worth it. I'm going to bed now. Have a wonderful day/night/evening/whatever your in! New chapter in 10-15 days!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_To those who think this is a planned out story. Your wrong. I come up with this off of the top of my head. My muse for this story is coming back now that I actually checked up on the manga again. And started watching the anime again after maybe 4 months... Anywho, here's chapter 16!_**

_**Quote: Heh heh, I like bugs...-Shino**_

_**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Naruto?**_

Tsunade was sitting in her office, another usual day. It always seemed as if something were missing now that Sakura was gone. She would have always been the first to report to her and do a round in the hospital. At least they had an alliance with the Akatsuki.

_'I wonder why they're not here yet. Huh,' _ thought Tsunade. They were expected to be here a day ago. It was unusual because if Sakura were there they would have been here on the dot with her punctuality.

_'They probably just ran into something. At least when she's here Naruto's happy,' _the Hokage smiled and grabbed another jar of sake to make work go by faster.

While dreaming for and hour and a half one thing invaded Sakura's dreams. How could Sasuke have been there if he was under lockdown in Konoha? Could someone have been posing as him? The other members of his posse could easily have been the real ones since they didn't come to the village. She woke up at 6:30 needing to immediately speak to Nagato.

"What made you get up early?" Madara asked. He expected he would have to wake her at seven. Not herself waking by her own volition.

"I need to go talk to Pein. Why are we out here when we could have just went to Konoha? How could it have been Sasuke at the spring and ambush? He was in lockdown in Konoha. It could have been an impostor sent by sound to fool us. I need to bring this information to Pein this instant," Sakura spoke, making a good point.

The Eternal Mangekyou wielder thought this over, seeing logic in it. "That makes sense. I wouldn't be surprised if Orochimaru's little copy-cat assistant Kabuto had something to do with it. He makes me even more weary than Orochimaru himself."

Needn't another word be said, the two left off towards Pein and Konan's camp, taking the long way around so no one would spot them and question their actions. It would also give enough time for Pein and Konan to be ready for the day. The friends from childhood had to get up earlier to be ready for unexpected visits like the one they were about to receive.

Arriving at 7:00 sharp, Sakura and Tobi were entering the campsite of the leader. Their camp consisted of a paper tent that Konan threw together with her origami skills. It really was amazing with what she could do with mere paper and paper bombs.

"Knock knock! I have something I need to tell my brother as soon as possible Konan-chan!" Sakura said, seeing the bluenette through the flap in the tent, but not her brother.

Turning her head towards the tent's opening Konan yelled loudly enough for both Tobi and Sakura to hear, "He went outside in that direction a little while ago! If you run you can catch up to him! He said he was going to get some water from the spring."

"Thanks Konan-chan! I can always rely on you!" yelled out Sakura, since her and Tobi were already mid-run to catch up to Pein. If there were three people Sakura could rely on without a doubt in her mind it would be Madara, Konan, and of course, Nagato.

"Its odd for him to go out gathering water. Couldn't he of just told the rest of us where the spring was and we could go get it if it was needed?" Madara asked, questioning why Pein would just leave to get water for no important reason. If his thinking was correct it was to probably think and plan for action if need be.

"He was strange when we were children too. It doesn't suprise me in the least. It doesn't make me love him any less though!" Spoke the pinkette, knowing how odd her brother can get at times. It would seem odd to someone who didn't know Nagato well.

Leaving it at that the two continued on, each coming up with their own ideas of what this whole sound/Sasuke fiasco that is going on. This will probably cause problems in the future but if the Akatsuki couldn't handle it they had the Leaf's support, even if it probably wouldn't do much besides add numbers.

Finding Pein sitting in a tree overlooking the peaceful spring was what the two beheld upon entering the clearing. It was a beautiful sight. Sparkling, clean water and flowers in full bloom. Trees a pure green color, the color of Sakura's eyes. Sakura could see why her brother would like this spot.

"Nii-san! Down here! I must talk to you as soon as possible! It is very important! It could also be crucial to your plans." Sakura shouted toward the tree in which Nagato was in.

Hearing her Nagato jumped down and landing in front of the pair on the plush grass. "For you to seek me out this early this must be something crucial."

"It is Nagato. This could prove to be a huge burden in the future if it is not figured out now. It is quite puzzling but can be solved easily if it's dealt with quickly, I'll allow Sakura-chan to explain since she knows more than I," Madara spoke suprisingly laid back. He knew how easy this could be if handled in the early stages before being fully developed.

Nagato remained silent, waiting for his sister to begin. He knew she was not a morning person and that this must be something.

"Do you remember how we saw Sasuke in the battle and how I saw him at the springs? Well, now that I think about it, isn't he in lockdown in Konoha? It had to be someone posing as him at the battle since he came back of his own volition to Konoha and didn't seem as if he had any reason to go against us since he thought he Orochimaru, besides Itachi. Oh, and why don't we head of for Konoha after getting Zetsu? We are already a day late," questioned Sakura.

This struck Nagato as odd, now that he thought about it, "This is odd. You are completely true. Do either of you have a clue as to who it might be? Sakura, we will be heading out as soon as Deidara gets Zetsu at the rendezvous point. I sent him there already."

Deciding to give his input Madara added, " Did you ever think of Orochimaru's copy-cat servant Kabuto as a suspect? It can be Orochimaru revived by Kaabuto's hand. I heard he was working on perfecting the Edo Tensei."

"That makes sense. We will have to look further into this once in Konoha. I think I'll send us all in two different groups. Our group will consist of Myself, Sakura, you, Konan, and Sakura, you can pick the last person you want on our group," Pein said, strategically planing it out like this so Madara can get a break from being a mentally unstable Tobi.

"Mada-kun, lets make this easy on you and put Itachi on the team with us. I know you two will have fun. Hopefully he will be able to deal with it," Said the pinkette who was grinning almost manically, almost.

_'I am definitely missing something here. That is unless. Yes, that must have happened last night then, for Sakura to pick him,' _ Pein though knowing that Madara had finally decided to tell one of his remaining relatives of his existence. He highly doubted Madara would tell the other, for he would go straight to the authorities and have him detained.

"This'll be a fun journey. Especially for my little cousin. Thanks, this makes me so happy!" Sarcastically spoke Madara . Madara wasn't going to bring anything up until Itachi starts the subject. Don't need him falling of a tree branch now do we?

"You did, didn't you Madara?" asked Pein, already knowing the answer. Why else would he have been so sarcastically happy? No other reason applies here but that.

"Of course, of course. I'm still going to wear my mask but drop the whole 'Whee oooh look at the pretty flowers! Tobi likes these pretty flowers!' bullshit. I'm going to be just like this. Mask on, personality of stupidity, off," Madara said, once more using that voice which he hated so. But then again, if he had acted like this all the time he never would have gotten Sakura to play hide-and-seek and none of this would have ever happened. It was both a blessing and a curse at the same time. Many of which he has seen though this was his first hand occurrence in his many years.

"Its settled then, Team A:Mylself, Sakura, Madara, Konan, and Itachi. Team B:Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu," final verdict made it was time to head back to the central meeting area.

While on the way there Deidara called Pein and said Zetsu was back in camp. Pein then told Deidara to gather everyone up besides Tobi and Sakura into the central area for a meeting to which he got a 'Why do I have to do it?' whine. "You'll do it whether you want to or not. Now go!" was the standard reply to every said whine and protest Pein has ever gotten in leading the Akatsuki.

Arriving there Madara now had to be Tobi, _'Yip de doo da day for me! It's just wonderful to be an idiot! Not...'_

_'Oh, quit your complaining! You've been doing on awful lot of that lately. Is something going on?' _Sakura asked, it was becoming a usual occurrence of complaints now and then. She then began to think that being forced to act stupid when you have all the knowledge of the world on your shoulder how hard it must be.

_'I think you just hit the nail on the head there with that observation. You forgot I could read into your thoughts, didn't you?' _laughed Madara mentally.

The pinkette's answer to that was nothing besides clenched teeth and a fist forming. "Your going to get it one of these days, Tobi!"

Sakura began chasing Tobi all the way to the clearing until they were close enough where people would hear them if they didn't stop. Madara caught on that it was the time to act "normal".

Being the last pair in the clearing the meeting was about to start. Itachi glanced over at Tobi and shook in the slightest, remembering the previous night.

Once Pein arrived the meeting began...

**Whaaat? Another chapter in a day? Yes, I know. It's a miracle. I hope you enjoyed and next time the Akatsuki is going to finally get to Konoha! It's a miracle! If ya feel the need drop a review! Thanks again! I don't know when the next update will be but it won't be ridiculously long! Until then, Ja!**


	17. Chapter 17

**These chapters are just coming one after another for me right now! I finally broke the 3000 word barrier... Good for you guys, bad for my hand. Ah, who cares! It's worth it for you people! Chapter 17 coming your way...Now!**

**Quote: Why am I surrounded by idiots? -Pein**

**Disclaimer:Can I join the Akatsuki? No. Why? Cause I sadly don't own...**

Pein began the meeting once everyone was accounted for. Konan was standing in the group as well instead of her usual position at Pein's side. Adressing everyone was standard at every meeting. After all that had been finished the meeting could begin.

"As you all know, Konohagakure and us are in an alliance. After this meeting we will be heading out for there. The Hokage is allowing us to live in the old Uchiha compound while there. We will be split into two different teams. Team A is myself, Sakura, Konan, Itachi-"

_'Please, don't let it be Tobi, Deidara is better than him, and he hates me,' _Itachi thought, but fate wouldn't cut him a break.

"-Tobi."

_'God be damned of course. Damn you fate! Damn. You.' _Teeth gritting ever so slightly. Itachi really began to hate his destiny but he's still going to put up his front of stoicness.

"Team B will be Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu. You got that?" Pein asked. If anyone were to question him they knew the reply would be 'quit your whining and just do it. It's a one time thing!'.

"Hai!" the whole Akatsuki yelled, some not very enthusiactic. Team B was comprised of the "crack heads" mainly. Deidara and his obsession with exploding art, Zetsu, I need not go there, Hidan and his sacrificial religion, Kakuzu's money craze, and Kisame with his love of the alcoholic sake. Team A was the more sane group. Consisting of the leader, Sakura, who was both an angel and a devil, Tobi outside mentally unstable, inside somewhat evil mastermind, Konan, the origami wielder and Pein's right hand woman, and good 'ol stoic Itachi.

"Pein-sama, which team will leave first?" inquired Kisame. Knowing the leader, his team would be the first to arrive. Kisame was one of the first members to join the Akatsuki so he could predict the leader pretty well.

"My team will be the first to depart and arrive. Reason being that the Hokage would spot me and we can negotiate plans, also to gain trust that we won't attack. It would seem likely we would attack but can not. Keep that in mind. We will depart in 15 minutes Team A, Team B, you have 30 minutes," Pein said answer more than one question. He knew the others would have been asked and answered them on the spot before being mentioned.

"God damn leaf ninja. Jashin help me I don't kill the little fuckers," Spoke Hidan, staring at the ground. Those leaf nin really get on his nerves, Sakura being the exception of course.

"We really need to clean your mouth Hidan, it's getting worse than ever. I too hate those leaf nin but we'll deal. At least we get to stay for free," Kakazu stated, but he was already calculating the expenses that are being saved in staying in the compound for free.

Looking at his partner Hidan began speaking once more, "If they try anything those bastards are as good as dead."

"Hidan, refrain from killing anyone. We have a treaty. I really don't care after the war that is coming up. Until then, control yourself, got it?" Pein demanded, allowing no room for variation.

"Yes Pein-sama. But if they try anything..."

After that everyone left to their own area's to gather anything really. What ever they brought is what they were taking. There wasn't much since everyone fled the hideout before being able to grab things. It was only important that they had at least one cloak and their ring. Sakura and Tobi just waited in the clearing for fifteen minutes while Pein, Konan, and Itachi all went back to take down their tents or to grab their cloak or ring.

Pein and Konan were the last to arrive in the clearing, and that was with five minutes to minutes to spare. "Since we are all early would you want to head out earlier Pein-nii?" suggested Sakura. There was no such thing as wasting time in her world and she believed it was the same for the others.

Shrugging his shoulders, very un-leader-like, "Everyone ready to head out?" "Tobi thinks why not? It's only a difference of 5 minutes anyway." Answered Tobi, he figured the faster they got out of her the better off he would be. Sure, he was being a bit selfish here but it was for his own sanity.

Itachi looked as it he could care less as well. The only thing he did not like was that everyone was going back to the Uchiha compound, his compound. This could not be helped though, he was going to have to go back anyway. Now or five minutes didn't matter.

Seeing everyone's answers Konan decided to start off the journey, Sakura trailing closely behind, "What are you three waiting for?" The two said in unison, speeding a bit ahead.

_'I really hate when she does that,'_ though Pein and Madara. Whenever Pein and Konan went out on a mission she always sped ahead for no reason, the same thing happened with Sakura to Madara. Itachi looked on at the two men in front of him, with their heads facing down, sighing.

"Are you two coming?" asked Itachi, going ahead as well. Finally realizing that the debate itself took Madara and Pein 5 minutes the two set off, hoping to catch up to everyone.

_**With Konan and Sakura**_

"It's been quite a while since we last talked. I think it was when we made the breakfast last, right?" asked Sakura, trying to start up a conversation so the 10 hour trip wouldn't seem as long.

Contemplating her answer, it was actually a bit hard to remember. "I believe your right, Sakura-chan. I've been meaning to ask you, how have you and Madara-san been doing? I'm sure it's well since you're quite happy all the time."

Looking over to the paper specialist at her left Sakura smiled, "I think it is. I also think Mada-kun thinks the same. Don't you Madara?" Looking to her right she saw the tell-tale poof of smoke rising. Madara was matching the two kunoichis stride for stride.

"When did he get there? The three of them had to be at least fifteen, twenty minutes behind us!" Exclaimed Konan. Sure, it was the legendary Madara Uchiha, but catching up that fast seemed virtually impossible!

Madara began to speak, it was Konan's first time hearing his actual voice. "Why, Konan-san, it is the power of space-time manipulation." To Konan, his voice was so dark compared to Tobi's.

_**With Pein**_

_'I can't believe he just left me like that! I can not complain to him though. He is the one running this organization behind the scenes...' _Pein was imagining the consequences of going against Madara. Sakura would stop him after not long but still. Seeing Itachi a couple legs ahead Pein picked up the pace a bit more, not wanting to be alone for the entire trip.

_**With Itachi**_

Being able to sense the leader's chakra behind him, Itachi slowed down in the slightest. In his head he was imagining what Sasuke's face would be like when he entered his old, childhood home. The bloodstains were most likely still in the room where his parents were massacred. _'I probably won't even be staying in my old home anyway. That is, if there is another place. There will be other areas, we do practically own the entire compound for our time living in Konoha.'_

Finally caught up with him was Pein. The two created idle chat but only one subject really brought his attention to the surface. Madara. Pein began asking him of how he found out and answered as best he could. He was sure to add in how he thought Madara was an impostor and how he didn't believe it until he saw the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan that's been coveted, but never received by any others.

"So that is how it went down. I hope you also learned something from that experience. What? Your probably wondering. I hope you learned to never let your guard down, even when in a serious state of shock," Pein told Itachi. Sure, Itachi thought he had a handle on his emotions but that entire meeting proved he still had room for improvement.

_**Back to Sakura, Madara, and Konan**_

"Space-time manipulation? I've never heard of that. I'm sure it would take quite a bit of time to explain the dynamics, so that can wait for another time. I'll ask you the same question as I did Sakura-chan. How are you two doing? Well, I assume since your girlfriend over here is happy all the time," Inquired Konan, though she knew that the others answer would most likely be the same as the previous with a slight variation in words.

"I believe it is going quite well if I do say so myself. I also think that this one here thinks the same thing. She quite enjoys using me as a pillow," slyly remarked Madara, making Sakura blush a bright pink, challenging the color of her hair.

_'Madara, like I said before, one day, this will all come back to haunt you...' _Angrily thought the cherry blossom. Whether this payment be in the near future or months off he will pay.

Konan let out a small chuckle. It seemed as if the slightest thing could embarrass Sakura. At the same time it was adorable. Nothing ever like this would have happened if Sakura never came. Now that she was here it was as if the organization would be missing something. Joy? No. It was something more. She was a part of the family now.

At points they all traveled in silence, keeping to their own thoughts, and at others random subjects would come up. Some of the oncoming 'war' others on useless babble such as a squirrel falling from it's perch on a tree limb to it's doom far below. That conversation actually held for quite a while. Before they knew it they could see the high gates of Konohagakure ahead.

Waiting for some time for Itachi and Pein to get there the guards stared. They knew they could do nothing by the order of Lady Tsunade herself. She said herself, attack only if they show any malice.

Finally catching up, the three were already at the gates, waiting for them. Itachi got lucky on this journey and did not have to deal with his cousin. Pein slowed Itachi down and they jumped down to the path below them. To Pein, it was amusing to see the guards tense up and prepare for battle when they could do nothing unless provoked.

_**With Tsunade in her office**_

Sensing five chakra signatures at her gate the Godaime figured the Akatsuki have finally arrived. She called for Naruto and Sasuke to come with her. Reason being that she sensed Sakura's chakra signature in the bunch. Walking out of the tower, Lady Tsunade saw Sasuke and Naruto just up the road, coming towards her.

"You called for us Tsunade-baa?" Questioned Naruto. He was used to being summoned at random time but to call for Sasuke as well?

"I want you two to come with me to the gates. We have some visitors that I know you would like to see," replied the Shodaime's granddaughter. By the look on Sasuke's face she could tell he had already figured it out while Naruto was just as oblivious as normal.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" going ahead as always Naruto was jogging instead of sprinting for once.

_'Idiot, he had no clue who is there does he? I swear he has gotten denser since I left,' _shaking his head Sasuke too began jogging. He knew his brother would be there, along with the Sakura he was unfamiliar with.

_'How I wish to be young and not so much naïve again. At least I get to see them,' _Walking briskly Tsunade was the last to make her way to the gates. On her way she was thinking how some of her ninja would react. _'They'll deal with it, Sakura will be back.'_

_**With Team B**_

Team B sent out a while ago and were arriving to the gates much faster than schedule. They was bickering between Hidan and Deidara along the way and Kakuzu trying to tune them out while Kisame joined in.

For some reason when they arrived Team A was still at the gates, seemingly waiting for someone. Zetsu was not surprisingly there. Traveling underground must be quite a quick way of traversing large areas.

"Huh? They're still at the gates?" thought aloud Deidara. He couldn't have imagined that they made that good of time. Well, they did leave early but Pein didn't have to know that.

Kisame decided to answer Deidara, "Apparently so. Let's go down by them." Kisame jumped down first, then Deidara, Kakuzu, and Hidan last. "Why do I always go Jashin damned last?" Grumbled Hidan under his breath. No one hear him.

_**With the Akatsuki**_

Seeing the Hokage with two ninja's by her side Pein stepped forward, Sakura as well since she knew these people most of her life. Sakura was able to quickly identify the two ninja as Sasuke and Naruto. It was nice to see Naruto but she could care less about the other.

Sakura was the first to walk past the gates and meet face to face with her best friend and Shisou on the same side once more. It brought a sincere smile to her face. Naruto also began smiling like a maniac, a pleasant maniac, and the crinkle of Tsunade's eyes, proving a general smile. The Uchiha remained neutral, though a look of slight sadness entered his eyes since he was being ignored.

"It's good to have you back," happily spoke both the Hokage and one who someday would become Hokage. Even though Sakura had not been gone for a long time it felt like it to Naruto, Tsunade, and everyone else who cared for Sakura.

Showing his face now, "Sorry I have to break up this reunion Sakura-chan but this business needs to be taken care of." Pein walked next to his sibling, the rest of Akatsuki following behind him.

Looking at the man now standing next to Sakura, he look about 5 feet 10 inches tall, making Sakura look extremely short with her 5 foot 2 inch tall frame. "So, your the one behind the Akatsuki. Interesting to meet you...?" Tsunade felt a bit embarrassed for not knowing his name but ah, who cares?

"Pein," answered the auburn. He could tell by the look that she should have thought through the introduction a bit better.

"Ah, well, Pein-san, come to my office and we will discuss matters there. I'll have these two lead your group to the Uchiha compound and after all of you are settled you will meet in my office so you can hear the rights you have while remaining here," Leaving the group Tsunade left, Pein in tow since he knew nothing of this village.

"Come on everyone! Off to our home for the time being. I'd say it's better than those woods any day!" Taking the lead along with Naruto and Sasuke, the reunited Team 7 lead the Akatsuki to the Uchiha compound. "Oh, and make your sleeping arrangement's now, 'cause once we get there it'll be a hell of a lot easier."

_'Your with me and you know it Madara-kun. I'm sure you don't want to go back with Deidara now do you?' _inwardly talked Sakura to Madara. She never expected she would come to like a jutsu of this nature.

Eyes widening at the thought of having to go back to Deidara after being with Sakura for only a few days seemed like a hellish nightmare. _'The day I go back to bunking with Deidara is the day I die, ya got that? The day I die. That won't be for a long time, for your information.'_

Outwardly letting out a bit of laughter, Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura as if she were going insane. _'If only they knew.'_

Arriving at the gates, Sasuke took over from there. He showed everyone which houses were open and were not bathed in uncleaned blood. Picking their living quarters everyone had the same arrangements from the forest except Deidara, who was stuck with Zetsu. Sure, he bitched and moaned about it but no one would switch with him.

After her and Madara picked their house, Sakura went out to find Sasuke and Naruto. "I'll be back Madara! I'm going to find Sasuke and Naruto to figure out what happened that one night!" Shutting the door behind he she heard the deep, "Fine, but you better be back soon!" that she wanted to hear.

Finding Naruto on guard duty at the Uchiha's household Sakura decided to ask him first. "Hey Naruto-kun! I have a question to ask you!" Running to come onto the porch with him he nodded his head. "Yeah sure! Ask away Saku-chan!"

Sitting on the stair next to him Sakura began the small interrogation. "Were you watching Sasuke two nights ago?" Having no choice but to answer, "Yeah, no one else would take guard duty."

"Did he leave the compound at all during that night?" Thinking back Naruto never felt Sasuke's locked chakra move anywhere outside of the house. "No, all night he was up in the kitchen actually. He said he felt someone was using him somehow."

"Your sure he never left the house? Absolutely positive?" Wanting to be 100% sure that that wasn't the real Sasuke Sakura saw during those two sightings. "Would I lie to you Sakura-chan?"

"No, no. It's nothing. I just wanted to clarify something. Thanks Naruto! I don't know what I would ever do without you!" Walking off deeper into the compound, Naruto began to think, _'What was that all about?'_

**I decided to make something extra long because I hit the 50 review mark! I never thought this story would get that popular! Thank you all for everything. They finally got to Konoha! It only took 17 chapters... Anyway, when I was finding out the how tall some of the Naruto character's were I saw Sakura's height and I was like... Woo Hoo for short people! Anyway, I hope you liked this and thanks so so much. Please continue to support! Until most likely next week, farewell my wonderful readers. I love you guys!**

**P.S I might be doing a one-shot soon... Maybe a little of the neglected HashiMada pairing. I shall see. And no. It wouldn't be all ooooh I loooove you shit. It would make sense. Now, for real, see ya next time on Sakura's Mission Gone Wrong! (Or right, whatever you prefer)**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is sort of just a filler chapter. I wanted to clear things up with Sakura and Nagato's past. Sorry if this was not what you were looking forward to but the next chapter things will start to get good! This will be shorter and I know. I think this was needed though. I promise you'll like it though. I cried a bit making this chapter... **

**Quote-I can't be the only one jealous of Madara's hair...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, *sob sob cry cry.**

Arriving back to her and Madara's building, Sakura just opened the door. "Ah, Sakura-chan, your back. That didn't take long at all. Did you figure out what you needed to know?" Asked Madara, embracing Sakura because he felt like it. They haven't been doing much lately.

Hugging back, she began to speak, "Yeah, I was right. It was a teme imposter. Why someone would want to be him, I have no clue." Holding on for another minutes the two broke apart. The black-haired male looked down at the pinkette and ruffled her hair slightly,"We'll find out soon enough, don't you worry." Sighing Sakura hoped that it was true. She wasn't a fan of bloodshed.

The two walked over to the living area and sat on the couch, turning on the television. There wasn't really much on so they picked a channel at random, Konoha News at 10 coming on. Laying her head on Madara's shoulder Sakura began to relax into the warmth. Eyes that were becoming heavy opened at hearing a voice, "Would you mind telling me what happened between you and Nagato as children, seeing as you were separated?"

Raising her head, the kunoichi began to speak, albeit softly,"Ah, so you are the other one who knows Pein's real identiy. Not really surprising Mada-kun. I'll tell you. I was born with Nagato in a small village in Ame. Our parents orphaned us at birth. We stole to survive, not any villager would spare us a glance. One day my brother finally got fed up with seeing all of the same, ruthless faces who would not even help those who struggled, much less spare them a glance." Taking a breath, some of this was hard to remember. It was many years ago.

Seeing her face crunch up Madara could tell she was having a hard time remembering things, but yet he urged her to continue on. Maybe it would help somehow he thought. Throwing an arm around her should Sakura smiled and continued on. Bonding, that was the point of this storytelling.

Breathing in the tale started once more,"We left the small town, me following blindly behind Nagato. Having no clue of where to go, we just wandered and wandered. Stealing here and there, we got by. One day Nagato got very ill. That was the day Konan and her friend Yahiko found us. They took us to their shelter which was much better than anywhere else we stayed. Together the four of us traversed Ame and trained to become stronger. Do not forget that this was waring time. All of us strived for peace and the Akatsuki was created. Nagato wanted to protect me from some of the violence. He sent me away with Jiraiya and made sure to have him place a seal on my memories of those days. From there my days went on a Leaf shinobi, ahead of most of my class, -Ass-I'll-Beat-You-All-With-My-Sharigan excluded." The story almost complete she took another break. Sakura was sure that he would want to hear how the seal was broken.

Taking a look over his shoulder where pink hair was sprawled about he could sense that it was almost to the end. One thing the onyx-eyed male noted was how his Hime's voice cracked a bit when talking about when her brother sent her away, all in good reason. "You can finish it Sakura-hime, I know you can. This is all interesting to me, I'd hate for you to leave me hanging here!" smiled Madara, hoping this would give that little push to continue.

Grinning back slightly, Sakura was noticing how it seemed as if Madara genuinely cared. Thinking to herself before continuing on, _'I wish people were as kind as Madara-kun here. It would have made childhood a lot easier on me, instead of being bullied.' _

Upon hearing this, though probably not supposed too, Madara felt a pang of sadness somewhere in his thawing heart. This girl did not deserve to be treated poorly. She grew up in poverty! It was funny to think the joy he could have brought to her as Tobi when she was but a mere child.

Adding the final part the past of Sakura was almost revealed, "I went through the Chunin exams, still knowing nothing. It was once I trained with Tsunade-shisou that I learned of seals. When she was teaching me one day, I accidentally dispelled the one on me. I told her none of this. I went on from then knowing, but not ever telling. I was shocked to see Yahiko with piercings and orange hair as head of Akatsuki, not once expecting to see those three still holding head. You know the rest."

Taking in this information the Uchiha brought the Haruno to him, hugging her tightly, not intending on letting go soon. In the beginning the girl seemed as if nothing had ever wrecked her life, not a care in the world. Hearing this Madara would not just let her sit there and feel her sorrows of the past relived because of him.

Engulfed in the scent of Sandalwood and a scent she could not place, Sakura shed tears. This was hard for her. To be alone for your childhood and your closest family sending you away was hard, but she never imagined it to be so.

Feeling the gentle shaking of shoulders Madara looked and saw silent sobs wrecking throughout Sakura's being. It made him feel like he hasn't since seeing Izuna last cry. Pulling her even closer than one could think possible, a single tear ran down Madara's pale face, dropping down onto Sakura's head.

Tear splashing the crown of the pink haired beauty, the tear stained face of a saddened Haruno looked up to see a slight amount of welled-up tears in the Uchiha's eyes. "Ma-Madara-kun, why are you crying too? Surely my past is not the worst you have *hic ever heard?" Eyes still watery and flowing over.

Rubbing his thumb across Sakura's face, the tears were wiped away, along with his own. "It is one of them though, my dear one, I have not shed a tear for many a year. I hate to have thought that if you wouldn't have told that story to me you wouldn't be sad right now. I wish I could have been there to cheer you up over the years. It pains me so that innocents are put though torture while those who deserve it are never caught and penalized for their actions. Tobi could have helped you oh so very much!"

Sniffling her nose a last time, wanting to be strong she pecked Madara, conveying her feelings of warmth, gratitude, and thanks into such a small action. Standing up and walking towards the bathroom to wash her face Madara just watched. She knew he was always here if she needed anything.

Taking a quick shower to cool her raging feelings, Sakura could feel some of the tension leaving with the bubbles flowing freely down her body. Getting out and toweling herself off she went into the bedroom Madara and she were to share. Grabbing a sleeping kimono with an open back, the pinkette slipped it on after pulling what she could of her hair into an up-do.

No longer hearing the shower running Madara left off in the direction of the bedroom. Knocking on the door, he entered after hearing an okay. In the bedroom he saw Sakura sitting on their bed, facedown. "Please keep facing that way while I get changed Sakura-chan."

Sakura of course kept her head facing down, trying to hide a blooming blush spreading across her cheeks. Sakura was very pure for being 19, going on 20. She also kept her face hidden to hide the last tears that she had been crying before Madara came.

"You can turn now if you choose," upon hearing this, Sakura turned onto her side, facing the window opened into the night. It was a full moon night. Madara was of course on the opposite side of which she turned.

Feeling another's weight push onto the other side of the bed Sakura was a bit worried. She knew Madara wouldn't try anything but it was her first time in bed with another person of the opposite sex. Finally relaxing and about to fall asleep an arm was felt being thrown around her waist.

Skin coming in contact with skin, Sakura knew Madara decided to go shirtless. Flushing a bright red she tried to wiggle her way out of Madara's hold. She stopped when she heard a low growl come from the sleeping male.

_'Hm, I wouldn't have expected the great Madara to be a cuddler. This is a comforting though...' _thought Sakura, allowing the final tears of that night to fall. It was nice to finally have someone who cared. A few more of glistening crystals fell, but these were of happiness and joy, not sadness and sorrow. Decided to embrace the moment, Sakura moved closer to the being next to her. Tomorrow was a dawn of a new day, and you never know what is to come.

**I hope you liked this and I got the feelings across okay. I made this listening to sad music. Should I end this off here or continue it on? Review your opinions, they are always welcomed. If I do end this here, I would definitely do a sequel, with the war and all. Until next time, or next story, Ja!**


End file.
